7 Days
by Mysticmayhem
Summary: In 7 seconds, Uzumaki Naruto can create 100 shadow clones. In 7 minutes, Uzumaki Naruto can easily consume 2 extra large bowls of ramen from Ichiraku. In 7 hours, Uzumaki Naruto can spar with Hatake Kakashi without breaking a sweat. In 7 days, Uzumaki Naruto can find himself a bride.. Or can he? With his Hokage position at stake, Naruto will do whatever it takes to find a wife.
1. Chapter 1: The Elders' Suggestion

**Day 1: The Elders' Suggestion**

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for taking your time to read this! Hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hokage-sama..."

No answer.

"Hokage-sama, you have guests.."

...

"DOBE! HELLO!" 23 year old Uchiha Sasuke yelled at the Hidden Leaf's hero. The Uchiha was pissed. Actually right now he wasn't just pissed, he was get in my way and I'll chidori your butt pissed. He glared at his best friend, who was snoring too loudly at his desk. Of all the days for the Hokage to take a nap, he had to choose this one, the day the village elders arrived in Naruto's office for a meeting. Sasuke, being the head of the ANBU Blackops, had to make sure the meeting went down smoothly, but so far it wasn't going too smooth at all.

"Mmmhh.. Such good ramen! " Naruto the seventh Hokage muttered in his sleep with a stupid smile on his face. Sasuke tensed nervously, looking at the elders and approached the idiot. When he reached Naruto, he leaned down next to the Hokage's ear. "Hey, Naruto. The elders are here for a meeting." Sasuke hissed.

"Oh man... This is the best Ichiraku ramen ever! I can almost kiss you, Teuchi!" Naruto said dreamily and began to close the gap between him and Sasuke, trying to put his lips on his best friend's. Sasuke's anger was boiling and he was about to chidori the Hokage in the face, but decided that punching the idiot would probably not lead to banishment and would bring the same amount of satisfaction to the Uchiha.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the jaw, waking the Hokage in the process. "WAH? Sasuke-teme! What the heck was that for?"

The Sharingan user coughed, moving his head in the direction of the elders, while Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He stretched his arms and asked,"So what's up gramps and granny?" He looked at the two elders with his bright blue eyes.

"We must discuss an issue we have been noticing in our Hokage." Mitokado Homura stated strictly as Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you have been very messy lately." Utatane Koharu pointed out to Naruto's disdain. The ramen lover slowly looked around his office, finally noticing the empty ramen cups littering the floor, and the pieces of crumbled up paper.

"Well my elderly friends, I'm not _that _messy. Sure I'm unorganized and I leave my trash on the ground, but I'm not a slob or anything." Naruto said while laughing nervously and continued,"I just use all my time on my paperwork and mission assignments and..." Naruto paused to think of another excuse."eh... I've got nothing.."

Sasuke internally slapped himself on the forehead. The dobe really had a way with words. But most of all, Sasuke was afraid that the elders will think he's not fit to be Hokage when in reality, Naruto is just being the messy dobe he was.

"Uzumaki Naruto. If you continue to perform such incompetent actions, we will consider moving you down from the Hokage's seat for a period of time." Homura stated with seriousness in his tone. _This guy's not joking around_, Naruto thought with a small feeling of panic deep within himself. He worked way too hard for this to let it get away from him because of his uncleanliness.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. You are the Hokage, and untidiness is a warning of how you will be leading our village." Koharu stated while Naruto gulped.

"So, what do you suggest I do? I can get a trash can in here or something. Maybe a ninja maid?" Naruto offered. If anything, he had to act like he will fix his mistake even if he won't.

"We were thinking of something more permanent." Koharu said with the same squinty eyed look on her face. Naruto always wondered why she had to scrunch her face all the time. She needed to lighten up a bit.

"What do you mean by permanent." Naruto asked being unaware of where this was going. He looked at the two with suspicion in his eyes.

"We both think that it is time for you to get married, Naruto-kun." Koharu clarified.

Naruto's eyes widened. Marriage? Was he even ready to commit his life to someone? He wasn't even ready to commit his time to clean himself up. How was this going to work out? He didn't even like reading the icha icha trilogy. To be completely honest, Uzumaki Naruto probably didn't even know what the definition of romance was. "M-marriage?" He repeated her words.

"Yes. We thought that it is only fair to let you pick your bride." Homura said while pulling out a paper of names on it, probably all kunoichi Naruto guessed.

"We will list out the names and you can pick which kunoichi you would like to marry." Koharu declared and began to read the names.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke eyes shot at the old woman when he heard his girlfriend's name. No freakin way was he going to let her be taken away. But knowing the dobe, he knew there wasn't anything to worry about.

"No thanks, baachan. Sakura-chan is a sister to me, and besides, her and Sasuke-teme are currently in the process of reconstructing the Uchiha clan." Naruto said snickering as Sasuke blushed and glared out the window.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto waved his hands and said,"Oh. No thanks.. Shikamaru would probably kill me in the most well-thought out and torturous way. No one would even try to mess around with Ino when he's with her."

"Tenten"

"I don't want to mess with Neji's ghost. I'd rather not be haunted by something right now." Naruto muttered and the elders continued down the list.

"Karin of the Uzumaki"

"Umm.. She's basically a close relative of mine? So that's an automatic no. Plus that fish water dude would cut me in two." Naruto cringed at the thought.

Some time had passed and still the elders continued with no success.

"Miturashi Anko"

"Okay this is just getting plain weird. I'm not a fan of older woman." Naruto stated while twirling a kunai on the desk. This was more boring than his paperwork. He let out a long, dramatic sigh saying,"I think we all know now that this isn't going to work out."

The elders looked at one another with concern. Until the Uchiha spoke,"I think Hyuuga Hinata would be a good match with the idiot." As he said this, the Hokage turned with his back facing the elders and ANBU leader. Naruto was gazing out the window, not replying to Sasuke's suggestion.

"Naruto-kun. I do think that the Hyuuga heiress would be quite fine with you." Koharu said, trying to break the boy's daze.

"Give me time to think about it." Naruto muttered still not facing them.

"Naruto-kun, you have until next week to decide, or else you will be dismissed from the Hokage's chair." Homura ordered and with that, the two elders left the Hokage's office, leaving the two former team 7 members alone.

"What was that all about, teme." Naruto asked still not facing Sasuke. He sounded almost angry, but Sasuke didn't understand why. The Uzumaki has had a thing for the Hyuuga ever since the middle of the war when they held hands. What was up with him?

"I don't know, dobe. Just tried to help is all." Sasuke muttered, not taking his eyes off the bright blonde man. "I don't get what the big deal is."

"This is marriage we are talking about, Sasuke. Not just a one time thing or even dating. It's permanent." Naruto explained, and Sasuke detected the small a hint of stress in his voice. He never knew that Naruto could be serious about this.

"What's the matter, idiot. Why are you getting worked up about this." Sasuke asked not sympathetically, but with an accepting voice. Something that Naruto liked about his best friend.

"I don't know. You and I know that I'm the biggest fool when it comes to love." Naruto let out a small laughed that resulted in Sasuke raising his eyebrow in suspicion. Then he continued,"I.. I haven't talked to Hinata about my feelings. I actually haven't talked to her in quite a while." He looked down with guilt,"So if she was forced to marry me.. It wouldn't feel right. Sorry that doesn't even make sense." He said trying to pull off his best smile while turning his head toward Sasuke.

"Are you an idiot? She loves you. Why can't you accept that? You accepted everyone else's love. Why can't you accept her's?" Sasuke asked becoming frustrated at his friend's stupidity.

"Sasuke-teme. Remember the day you finally realized your feelings for Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his friend looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah. So? What about it?" Sasuke stated with irritation clear in his voice. He didn't know why the subject changed to him and Sakura, and he didn't like talking about his confusion or his feelings .

"And remember when you came knocking on my door, asking for help, and telling me that you didn't feel good enough for her because you left her alone and caused her all this pain?" Naruto asked and Sasuke understood now why he had brought him into the picture. He finally understood how Naruto felt.

He felt guilt. And unworthiness. Sasuke didn't know the Hyuuga well, but he knew that she never held anything against Naruto. She was a kindhearted kunoichi. "Naruto." Sasuke began,"Hinata.. Admires you. She doesn't hold anything against you."

"When she first confessed to me, she almost got herself killed by Pain.. For me.. And I avoided talking to her about it afterwards. I didn't know what to say? What do you say to a girl who confesses her love to you and almost dies? Then she was willing to die for me during the war when the ten tail's released its jutsu. And Neji had died.. It was then I realized my feelings for her, but I thought it was too late. Too much damage had been done that could not be healed." Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. Sasuke looked at his friend's face and all his anger vanished. He saw how much pain Naruto was in while remembering when he had felt the same way but with Sakura. He understood him completely.

"Dobe.. Just talk to her." Sasuke said looking at his friend. He knew what was best in this situation and Naruto knew that. But he couldn't get himself to face the dark haired beauty. "Naruto. It will only get worse if you don't act now."

Naruto contemplated and finally murmured,"Fine. Just give me time."

"Naruto you always say that. And then you never do it." Sasuke remembered his missions as a genin with team 7. Naruto would always mess around. This was different from his vows and nindo he always kept. This was just an excuse to get out of it. "It's your choice, but I'm just trying to help." Sasuke said. He never revealed his caring side to anyone but Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke announced on his way out the door,"just don't do anything stupid, dobe." What was up with the usual ambitious, run into danger with a smile, guy he was?

"I won't... Sasuke."

* * *

**End. Thanks for reading! I wonder what Naruto will do? Haha just kidding I planned this out! Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Determination

**Day 2: Naruto's Determination**

* * *

**Hello again! Thank you everyone for the reviews! It will help me to make this story better! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Konoha's Orange Hokage was leaning back in his chair with his hands supporting the back of his head.

_..Just don't do anything stupid, dobe._

Naruto sighed. Even he knew that stupidity ran through his blood. What was he going to do? Listen to Sasuke? Or play it on the safe side?

As much as Naruto hated to admit, Sasuke was right. He was being an idiot, and the longer he waited the worse the situation was becoming.

"Since when was I afraid of a woman?" Naruto asked himself out loud. A new energy was fueling him. "I've taken down freak shows and monsters! Talking to a female is a piece of cake!" He bragged and laughed with pride, suddenly not afraid anymore.

He jumped out of his chair feeling his adrenaline kicking back in as he walked around the room, stepping over pieces of trash.

"And I was making such a big deal over nothing." Naruto snickered and scratched his head.

However, his laughing did not last long. A figure was seen at the corner of Naruto's eye through the window. A curvy, dark haired woman was walking past the Hokage Tower. Slowly, he turned to see her. Hyuuga Hinata, wind sweeping her soft, silky lavender hair toward her back. He never felt her hair before, but he could only dream of how it feels. Each step she took was dignified yet humble. She wasn't the hunched up, shy girl she used to be. She was strong now, but with the right amount of gentleness. Her pale eyes were determined and very sexy. Naruto felt like he could get lost in them for years. Her body was the perfect shape, and her skin a creamy color. When Naruto could not gaze at Hinata any longer, he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. She was stunning, taking his breathe away just by walking past him.

The determination Naruto possessed a few moments ago had vanished in seconds. He remained in the same position, almost paralyzed, while the nerves he felt before were slowly returning.

"Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!" He yelled at himself and hit his head with his hands. Okay _so what if she's pretty? So what if she has a nice voice that draws you in and her hand was so soft, small, and fragile_. He hit his head on the wall. It was hopeless and he had no other choice.

* * *

The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja has been looking at himself in the mirror for the past 30 minutes. He showered and cleaned himself up to prepare for the talk with the Hyuuga. After inspecting his face for any unwanted dirt marks, checking the inside of his nose just in case something slips out, and picking the white specks and other unwanted materials from his hair, Uzumaki Naruto gave the reflection his signature smile and thumbs up. Thankfully he did so, a large piece of green onion from the instant ramen he had eaten earlier was stuck in between his front teeth.

"Ack! Good thing I spotted this 'ttebayo!" Naruto said to himself while picking out the piece of food from his mouth. He just needed a few sprays of his cologne, and he was ready to go. He pulled on his Hokage robe that read "Seventh Hokage" on the back and headed out the door. Determination had finally set in, and he was ready to confront her. Well almost..

His shaky hands were holding a paper that contained all that he had to tell Hinata. He kept skimming it over and over again while walking out the front entrance of the Hokage's Tower. Many citizens and ninjas waved or greeted him, but he was unaware of anything but the script in his hand. He didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get to Hinata and..-

"Oof!" Naruto murmured as he collided with someone else walking down the street.

"Naruto, what are you up to?" Asked a very bored shinobi while yawning. Nara Shikamaru was minding his own business until the Hokage himself bumped into him. When he got a better look of the man, he raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm your personal advisor and what not, but I haven't seen you this nervous since you had to make your first big speech to the village."

"S-Shikamaru! Soo.. what's going on with you?" Naruto asked the shadow lover while hiding his paper behind his back suspiciously. He continued without letting Shikamaru answer the question. "I'm kind of in a hurry so if there's anything you need, just leave a note or stop by my office later today, okay? Bye!"

Before Shikamaru could even question anything, the Uzumaki had ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. The lazy genius scratched his head and let out a chuckle. _Despite being the Hokage, Naruto had never changed._

* * *

As the Hokage ran away from Shikamaru, he looked back, making sure the Nara hadn't followed him. He sighed in relief and was about to check his notes once more when...

"Oof!" Naruto murmured again as he collided a second time with a shinobi on the street. "How many times does this have to happen?" The Hokage whined. Until he opened his eyes, and realized he didn't recognize the shinobi at all.

"You must be the Hokage." The stranger said,"pleased to meet you, I'm Yukio Humomura." He held out his hand, waiting for Naruto to shake it. Yukio was a tall light skinned man with dark brown hair. He wore a chuunin vest with dark blue baggy pants. His Konoha forehead protected was strapped around his head.

Naruto looked at him and shook his hand firmly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and yeah, I am the Hokage. Nice to meet ya."

Yukio smiled and asked Naruto politely, "do you happen to know where the Hyuuga compound is?"

_Hyuuga compound? _Naruto thought. _Hinata. What did this guy want with her?_

"Oh right, keep going down this street, make 2 rights and 1 left, and you will be there." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. See you around another time!" Yukio gave a quick wave and left in the direction Naruto told him to go. The Hokage laughed mischievously and walked in the opposite direction that Yukio was going.

_He follows directions well I'll give him that. _Naruto pointed out with a smirk_. But I need my time with Hinata right now. I can't have any more distraction. _He continued to walk straight ahead and soon approached the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was training in team 8's old training center. She smiled at the memories of her old team and her cousin. While wiping the sweat off her forehead, she remembered she had to visit Neji's grave later today before the Yamanaka flower store closes.

She turned quickly and ran into something. The something was a shinobi. A rather handsome shinobi.

Hinata blushed while apologizing with a "gomen."

The stranger smiled at Hinata saying,"it's no problem. It was my own fault anyway. I'm Yukio Humomura. Considering you have the Byakugan, you must be Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata slowly nodded, her cheeks were still a bright shade of red. Then she finally snapped out of her daze.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Yukio-kun."

"The same for you!" He laughed,"I was just looking for you actually. But you're leaving now?"

"Yes, I have to visit my cousin's grave." Hinata stated, still looking at the gorgeous man.

"Can I tag along, Miss Hyuuga?" Yukio asked politely. Hinata had been receiving a lot of attention from boys lately, but none of them were polite but instead they treated her like some object. This one was different.

She nodded with a sweet smile. "Of course! First I have to stop by the Yamanaka flower shop." Hinata explained while the two walked away from the training grounds, into the city.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the front doors of the Hyuuga Compound and waited anxiously for an answer.

After what seemed like ages, the door opened, revealing Hinata's younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi. She had the same eyes as Hinata, but her skin was tanner and her hair was brown.

"Hokage-sama? What brings you here today?" Hanabi asked with surprise on her face. After getting a better look at the Hokage, she questioned, "Are you okay?" The poor man was shaking and sweating bullets.

"Y-yeah I'm fine 'ttebayo!" He said, his catchphrase would slip out of his mouth whenever he was nervous. He took a few breathes and continued,"I was looking for Hinata, is she here right now?"

"No.I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I think she went to train, but I don't know for sure." Hanabi sighed. _Oh Hinata_. Hanabi knew how long her sister has waited for the yellow haired shinobi to talk to her.

"Oh.. Okay. Thank you anyway, Hanabi-chan." Naruto stated with disappointment in his voice. "Can you tell her I was here?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Hanabi said kindly. He looked upset? What did he want to talk to Hinata about? Now she was curious.

Naruto exited the compound, heading back into Konoha He didn't know where else she would be and decided to talk to a genius for advice.

He knew exactly where to find Nara Shikamaru... In the Yamanaka Flower shop.

* * *

"Ohhh? Whose the hottie with the body?" Yamanaka Ino asked with a wink as Hinata and Yukio walked in. "Hinata you picked well!"

"Ino-chan! We aren't together!" Hinata said while blushing and waving her hands above the face.

"Really, Ino? Hottie with a body." The shadow lover asked the Yamanaka with annoyance in his tone as he walked into the store through the back entrance. He was carrying a stack of flower pots into the shop. It was a drag, but he did what Ino wanted.

"Shika, I'm only kidding!" She teased flirty while going up to the Nara and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, whatever. You're still troublesome." Shikamaru muttered at his girlfriend after she pulled away. She glared at him for calling her troublesome again, but Shikamaru ignored her. "So what did you want Hinata? And..."

"Yukio."

"Yukio, what can we do for you?" Shikamaru asked the two customers.

"I was looking for some lilies for Neji's grave." Hinata said while looking around the store. "Do you have any in stock?"

"Yup, it's in the back! I'll go get that for you! You just wait here!" And with that Ino left the room to obtain the flowers.

"I haven't seen you around before." Shikamaru stated with a bored tone while watching the Yamanaka leave the room. He turned to face Yukio after she closed the door. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Hidden Water Village." Yukio stated while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, the Hokage entered the store.

"Shikamaru! I need your help!" Naruto announced as he approached the strategist, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Hinata and his gaze softened. However it didn't last long. He noticed the same man he bumped into earlier was with her. What the heck was he doing here with Hinata?

Naruto's gaze intensified and his eyes widened. His anger was slowly growing more and more until it wasn't anger anymore, but much much more. He clenched his fist that was stiff at his side. He felt frustrated and hurt. He felt like yelling at the top of his lungs and punching a wall. He felt like the world had stopped moving around him. When he looked at Hinata with that man, he felt like the ground had opened up and swallowed him. He was full of rage. Full of jealousy.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and the reviews! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Found Persistence

**Day 2(chapter 3): A New Found Persistence**

* * *

**Wow! Thank you everyone for the follows, reviews, and favorites! I'm trying my best to update this story as soon as possible! Thanks again everyone and enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oi, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun!"

The said ninja could hear muffled voices and blurry images, but his eyes were set on the man in front of him. The man that was with Hinata. He was filled with outrage and his vision was hazy from his anger. He did not notice anyone else, but Yukio.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata repeated to the Hokage. She hasn't spoken to him in months and the first thing he does when they see each other is glare at the man beside her. She almost felt hurt, but she brushed it off. Whatever was going on, she had to stop it. She wasn't the girl she was before, who stood around, waiting for things to occur eventually. She was bold now and took actions on her own.

_Naruto-kun.._ She approached the Uzumaki, who was full of rage. "Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with confidence in front of the shinobi while looking him in the eyes. "Please stop." Her eyes were pleading his, and the Hokage's eyes slowly softened seeing her again up close.

"Hinata.." Naruto muttered under his breathe while gazing longingly at the beautiful kunoichi. "Wait right here."

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto punched Yukio in the face, so hard that he fell over. "I hope that leaves a mark." The Hokage muttered.

* * *

When Yamanaka Ino returned with a bouquet of lilies wrapped neatly in pink paper, she almost dropped them at the sight in front of her. The no longer gorgeous Yukio was on the ground with a bleeding nose and his cheek was enormously swollen. Shikamaru was backing away from the scene slowly with caution in every step, thinking if he makes a wrong move he will end up like the man on the ground. Hinata stood beside the scene looking startled yet concerned. And Naruto was near the counter, breathing hard like he ran a mile. Wait when did Naruto get here? Ino thought with confusion. "Can someone please explain to me what happened when I was gone?"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and signaled Ino to be quiet. He didn't want to risk making Naruto any angrier. Just looking at the bloody shinobi on the floor was troublesome enough. "I think we should go." The Nara whispered to his girlfriend.

"Wait. I want to see what happens." Ino argued while watching the three other ninjas. She loved to know everyone's business and gossip about it. However, Shikamaru picked up the blonde before she could see anything and dragged her out while she was yelling for him to stop. "Just shut it. Troublesome woman."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was shocked at what had just occurred. What has been going on with Naruto? She looked from the injured Yukio to the glaring Hokage and made up her mind. Approaching Naruto for the second time that day, she asked slight upset,"Naruto-kun, why on earth did you do that? Yukio was just keeping me company!" Hinata looked at his expression, trying to read his thoughts while wondered if he could read hers.

"Yeah. You don't have to get all uptight about it." Yukio muttered scornfully while smearing the blood on his face,"what's the big deal anyway. It's not like you two are dating or anything."

Pale eyes met bright blue eyes as Hinata tried to understand Naruto's thoughts. She waited for him to explain himself, but instead she only met silence. Silence. Just like always.

"Yukio-kun.." Hinata said slowly and taking her eyes off the man she loved,"let's go, I'll take you to the hospital." She grabbed hold of the injured man's arm and the two walked out of the shop leaving the lilies and leaving the jealous man.

Uzumaki Naruto could yell to the whole world whatever he wanted to say without fear. But when it came to Hinata. He was speechless. He cursed at himself under his breathe and the hit the wall beside him leaving a dent. What the heck was he supposed to do now?

"Maybe you should hit things when no one is around just in case people get the wrong idea." Said a voice outside of the store. Naruto turned to see Hatake Kakashi with his signature dark blue mask. "So, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto looked down with embarrassment. Knowing that his sensei saw him hit the wall really discomforted him. He had matured immensely since he was under the copy cat ninja, but his most recent actions showed otherwise. "It's just been a very bad day." Naruto confessed to Kakashi.

"Come along, Naruto." Kakashi said while gesturing for him to follow,"let's talk about it over some sake."

* * *

"Hinata! Who's that handsome man with you?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga heiress when she entered the hospital doors with Yukio.

"Yukio-kun. He had gotten injured," Hinata explained to the medic,"can you please heal him, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course!" Sakura said while smiling at the Hyuuga. _Did she give up on Naruto? _Sakura thought with surprise. She knew the idiot's feelings toward Hinata, and Sasuke told her their conversation with the elders. _Was Naruto too late? _

Sakura led the two shinobi into a room in the hospital. "So.. Yukio was it?" Sakura asked the man. When he nodded she asked,"who did this to you?"

"The Hokage, miss." Yukio murmured as she wiped his face with a clean towel to take off the blood. Sakura stopped in shock. So it was Naruto..

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and defended her friend saying,"I'm sorry about that! The Hokage was actually a former teammate of mine! Believe me, he only means the best." She gave a smile to Yukio. And he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Her eyes were an enchanting color of emerald and her hair a nice shade of pink.

"Um Yukio-san?" The medic asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I missed what you said.." Yukio muttered nervously as Sakura repeated herself.

"I said.. Are you and Hinata dating?" Sakura asked him.

"Well.." Yukio began,"I guess you can say that. But you are also very beautiful."

Sakura looked at him with shock and slight disgust. How dare he say he was dating his friend and then call her beautiful. She thought about hitting him in the face and then healing him like nothing happened, but decided against it. Unlike her other two teammates, she can restrain herself.. Sometimes. She decided to just take it as a compliment. "Thank you, you're healed now." Sakura said, hinting for him to leave. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Okay thank you, miss." Yukio replied and left the room to be with Hinata.

She didn't like him one bit.

* * *

"I see.. So Hinata and Yukio left for the hospital when I saw you." Kakashi said to the Hokage sitting opposite from him.

"Yeah. And I just watch Hinata leave. I didn't even say anything to stop her." Naruto said while looking into his sake. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately.."

"Maybe it's because you aren't experienced in this field. Romance is a very complicated thing to get used to without prior knowledge." Kakashi explained to his former student,"That's why I decided to let you borrow my favorite book series." And with that Kakashi took out all three novels of the icha icha series. "The first book, icha icha paradise, covers the new found love of the young woman. The second, icha icha violence, describes the pursuit of the young woman. And finally, icha icha tactics, describes what you do when the young woman loves you back."

Naruto groaned, but took the books."Kakashi-sensei, I've read these before when I was on my trip with Pervy Sage. They are so freakin boring." Despite saying that, he opened one of the books as Kakashi picked up his drink. Naruto's eyes grew very wide as he secretly watched his sensei pulling down his mask. _At long last._ Naruto thought as a wide smile and sparkling eyes appeared on his face.

"Kakashi! My old rival!" A loud voice yelled and jumped onto the table between Naruto and Kakashi, blinding the Hokage from viewing what was underneath the mask. He dropped his head on the table in defeat. For once in his life, Naruto gave up on matters concerning that mask.

* * *

During her lunch break, Sasuke would visit Sakura at the hospital. It was a normal part of both their days. However, when Sakura was standing in front of his door minutes before her lunch break occurred, he knew something was wrong. "Sasuke-kun. We have to talk." Sakura said seriously.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew what happened after the woman of the relationship said those exact words. Did she want to break-up with him? Before Sakura could explain what had occurred at the hospital concerning their other teammate, Sasuke had grabbed her and started hugging her tightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What's the matter." Sakura asked while blushing at his sudden actions.

"Sakura. You know I love you right? And that I never want you to leave me. Please don't say what you are about to say. Just give me another chance." Sasuke pleaded as he leaned into Sakura's hair, smelling her distinctive fragrance of cherry blossoms he had grown to love.

But to Sasuke's mortification, she began to laugh. And it wasn't that girly giggle that sounding like chimes in the wind. It was that mocking laugh that screamed "you're being a Baka". Sasuke pulled away and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while wiping a tear away from her laughter,"I'm not going to break up with you! I love you too much to do that!" Sasuke relaxed and let out a long breathe while blushing with embarrassment from the misunderstanding. "I need to talk to you about Hinata and Naruto. I think I can sense something bad is going to happen."

The raven haired shinobi let the pinkette in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"The answer is youth!" Might Guy exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes."you must grab the Hyuuga before it is too late with all the passion and vigor you have!" He gave a thumbs up and a big smile that shines brightly and took a gulp of his sake.

As ridiculous as it sounded, Naruto knew that he was basically right. He needed to tell her how he feels before that Yukio dude did. He tensed at the thought of them together and got up out of his chair. He had competition now and that fueled him with energy.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked the young man brushing his clothes off.

"I'm going to confess to her. And nothing will stop me this time." Naruto said with unwavering persistence written on his face. No way was he going to lose to that wimp he punched to the ground.

_That's the Naruto I know_, Kakashi thought with a smile behind his mask as the Hokage left the bar with great speed.

"That... Is youth.." Guy began to cry and streams of tears spilled down his face. "Now Lee must pursue someone. I must find him now!" And with that the determined Green Beast left the restaurant in search of his former student."W-wait!" Kakashi muttered trying to stop his rival. But Guy was already out the door, leaving Kakashi to pay the bill.

* * *

"Sakura... Did he touch you?" Sasuke asked, about to activate his Sharingan in anger. Sakura explained to Sasuke what had happened in the hospital with Yukio. _That man called Sakura beautiful? _Sasuke thought with anger. He never thought of himself as the jealous type, but he is a prideful Uchiha after all. He clenched his fists in anger as the two sat on the couch side by side.

"No! Sasuke-kun its fine!" Sakura said trying to reassure him,"did you forget? I would've pulverized him if he got too close." She wasn't the Fifth's disciple for nothing, and she could easily protect herself when she needed to.

Sasuke would never forget that Sakura could easily break anyone's bones, but he always felt the need to protect her at all costs. He was just being the overprotective shinobi he was."So the Hyuuga and that douche are dating now?"

Sakura nodded and explained "he said that they basically were.." She looked at Sasuke."I know what you are thinking, Sasuke-kun. And I'm thinking the same thing. Naruto will never accept that."

"We have to figure out if they are really dating or if that guy is just faking it." Sasuke said looking at Sakura in the eye. He knew that they were both feeling the same concern for their teammate. Naruto was a fool, but he really did love Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do if they really are dating?" Sakura asked the Sharingan user with worry in her voice. She was slightly frazzled and Sasuke knew it would eventually lead to stress. Sakura became stressed very easily, but he hated it when she was. It drains her slowly and takes a tole on her. Seeing the medic like that makes Sasuke angry. She always goes too far for other people. She needs to look after herself too.

Sasuke sighed while looking down. He honestly had no idea what to do if Hinata was in a relationship with that shinobi. The dobe will do something stupid that's for sure. "Do you think that the Hyuuga would moved on from Naruto so easily?" He asked Sakura.

"No. I don't think so. She loves him too much to just let him go." Sakura said, not giving her answer much thought. After all, Sakura was there when Hinata had almost died from Pain's attack.

"Then we shouldn't worry about it, Sakura." Sasuke told her and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. He loved just talking to her like this. "I forget to tell you how thankful I am to have you." He looked deep into her emerald green eyes full of such vibrancy. If he could, he would never let anyone look at Sakura the way he did.

Sakura's cheeks were tinted a light pink as she gazed into onyx eyes that held so much love in them. Back when he was still in the darkness, she would look into those eyes and see vengeance and anger. But ever since he caught her when she saved him with Obito, she sees concern in his eyes for her. Slowly, Sakura leaned in a little more and kissed Sasuke on the lips. He kissed her back with much more force and longing while lifting her up and placing her in his lap. The two closed their eyes and relished the feeling of one another in each other's arms.

When Sakura pulled away to catch her breathe, she said with a sly smile,"why is it that whenever we try to have a serious conversation, it always ends with us kissing?" The pinkette noticed his cheeks reddening and began to giggle in his arms, leaning on his strong chest.

Sasuke smirked,"you're just too cute to resist." And he held her tightly against him as her blush deepened.

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun. What are we going to do about Naruto? Should we talk to him?" Sakura asked, remaining in the same position and feeling his warm breath on her head.

Sasuke thought about it for a few more minutes, and the genius inside of him came up with an idea.

"Sakura. I think I thought of something."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Sorry if the chapters are short! I'll try to extend them! What will happen next? What is Sasuke's plan? Figure out in the next chapter! thanks for reading! Leave a review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet

**Day 3: The Bet**

* * *

**Hi everyone! OMG thank you for all the reviews and everything! Haha I'm really having fun making this and I'm glad everyone else is enjoying it! And those of you who are wondering why ShikaIno is in this, it's just a couple I ship. I know it probably won't be canon, but hey, this is a fanfiction. It doesn't mean it's going to be canon! I just like to write about couples I enjoy! But I kept that minor cuz I know that some people like ShikaTema better! Anyway! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was ready. He wasn't acting himself the day before, but now he was as confident as ever. Walking with his head up toward the sun, he felt full of energy and light. Talking to the Hyuuga won't be so bad as he thought. Plus, he should probably apologize to that guy he punched. What was his name again? Yukio? Whatever, all Naruto knew was that he never went back on his word, and he wasn't going to today. He continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, his Hokage robe blowing through the wind as he passed.

"Hey, dobe." Uchiha Sasuke asked with the same cool and collected expression. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to see the small hint of concern in his eyes. Being his best friend, Naruto knew something was up.

"Sup, teme!" Naruto exclaimed with a big bright smile with eyes smiling as well. "How's Sakura-chan? I didn't get a chance to visit the hospital today."

_She's freaking out about Hinata and that douche bag, and she's stressing over how you will react. _"She's fine." Sasuke lied and quickly changed the subject,"Oh yeah, come over tonight at 6."

"What's with the sudden invitation, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow.

The ANBU captain swore in his mind. _Was the idiot suspicious? _"Dobe, you're my best friend, does there have to be a reason?" He carefully worded while praying the Hokage won't ask anymore questions.

"Depends.." Naruto continued. If he knew anyone the best, it was Sasuke. And right now, he was being very suspicious.

"You'll get free food." Sasuke said with a straight face. "I'm cooking so it'll be good."

"What food is it?" Naruto asked, still not won over.

Sasuke sighed."I'll make ramen."

"I'll be there!"

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata let out a deep breath while walking away from her compound alone. Yesterday had been a long eventful day, and she was still drained from everything. However, she didn't mind the new shinobi she had recently met. He seemed sweet and polite. He was handsome, and he actually talked to her unlike a certain blonde man. But despite all those qualities, Hinata couldn't forget the person who made her who she was today. The man who gave her a warm feeling inside of her from seeing his beaming smile. His radiance was contagious, and she loved everything about him. His shimmering aqua blue eyes were enchanting. His golden locks framed his face perfectly. And his whiskered face completed him. There isn't anything about him that she would change. She loved him, despite the fact that he stopped talking to her. Unfortunately, silence was not an easy lover.

"Hinata!" A pink haired medical ninja yelled and waved her hand at the said girl from a café she was eating at. She gestured for the Hyuuga to join her.

The lavender haired kunoichi walked into the dango shop Haruno Sakura was in. She sat beside her friend. "Hi, Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"I'm good! Just alittle stressed, but that's it!" She smiled at Hinata and took a bite out of her dango."would you like some?" She asked between chewing.

"No thank you." Hinata said while laughing.

Sakura swallowed the remainder of her food and said, "Oh yeah! Do you want to come over tonight at 6? Sasuke is making dinner and I feel like you haven't been to our new apartment in awhile!"

Although Hinata didn't fell like being around people that day, she didn't want to put down the offer from her friend. "Okay! Thank you for inviting me!" Hinata said politely with a smile. "I'll go get a house warming gift for you two!" She waved goodbye to the pinkette and Hinata left the dango shop.

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress had just bought a bouquet of flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop to bring as a hospitality present. She had completely forgotten about the lilies for Neji-niisan's grave, and so she decided to head over to the grave sight. When she arrived, she saw a certain brunette kunoichi with two buns in her hair. Tenten was sitting in front of the grave with food and flowers.

As the Hinata approached, the weapon mistress turned her head in surprise.

"Hinata! I didn't even hear you coming." She laughed as her friend sat beside her.

Hinata looked at the kunoichi who is still in love with her cousin and set her lilies beside the red roses that Tenten had brought. "Hello, Tenten-chan. Thank you for dropping by Neji-niisan's grave." Hinata said with a smile directed toward her.

The hazel-eyed kunoichi returned the smile. "Of course! I visit every day." She looked down toward the soba noodles and roses she brought. "I brought his favorite food today. I made sure there's no spice in it." She laughed at the thought of Neji's face when he eats something spicy. A sad smile slowly formed on her face. "I can almost feel his presence whenever I'm here."

Hinata noticed and rubbed her friend on the back. "Neji-niisan never left us, Tenten-chan. He will always be with us." Hinata reassured her, trying to bring life back into her friend. "And about his feelings.." Tenten looked up at Hinata with wonder as the Hyuuga continued. "He really loved you, and he still does." Hinata said with a small blush on her smiling face.

Tenten grinned shyly. She was bold with everything but her feelings. She laughed while a few tears fell from her eyes. "I just wish he was the one to say it." Tenten muttered while wiping the tears away with the back of her hand."But Neji was never that bold when it came to his feelings." She laughed and faced her lover's cousin. "Thank you, Hinata!"

"It's my pleasure." Hinata said sweetly and the two sat side by side, for some time in silence, remembering everything about Neji. They understood one another on a completely different level than most and stuck up for one another because of their love for Neji. Looking at the time, Hinata noticed that she had to go to Sakura and Sasuke's house for dinner. She got up."Bye, Tenten-chan! Thank you for spending with my cousin." Hinata waved and left while Tenten smiled warmly. _Neji.. Your cousin has become quite an amazing woman. _

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto rushed to his teammate's house. He had stopped by his office to take care of a little more paperwork and completely lost track of time. When he arrived at Sasuke and Sakura's apartment out of breathe, he was completely caught by surprise when he saw Hyuuga Hinata walking toward the house. Their eyes locked, and he noticed that she too was shocked to see him there. The memories of what had happened the day before came flooding back into Naruto's mind. He brushed it off and ventured to talk to the beauty.

"Umm.. Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved to her. They haven't spoken in a long time besides the incident. The awkward tension hit him like a train. Despite that, he put on his best smile.

"Oh.. Hello, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed and waved back with a shy smile. Even though the two felt uncomfortable, Naruto's smile widened and Hinata's boldened.

"So what brings you to Sakura-chan's and Sasuke-teme's house?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga then looked down at the flowers in her hands.

"Sakura-chan invited me over for dinner. What about you?" Hinata asked while her grip on the bouquet tightened. She wasn't the best at keeping an awkward conversation going.

"Sasuke-teme invited me.." Naruto muttered looking to the side to avoid her gaze, and Hinata looked down at her feet.

Silence.

After a few moments passed, both Naruto and Hinata looked up at one another and spoke at the same time."I.."

They both looked down again.

"Oh.. You can go first." Naruto stated with nervousness in his tone.

Hinata blushed. "I guess we are both eating dinner here tonight then?"

"Yeah.." Naruto sighed. What about her made it so hard for him to talk? "I'll go knock on the door."

* * *

"So you told me to invite Hinata over for dinner just so she and Naruto can be together?"Sakura asked Sasuke in disbelief after the two had returned home. She had expected an elaborate plan with many steps but was quite surprised to hear something so simple. She really was questioning how he got the top of his class when they were genin.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded with a bit of pride. "Sakura, it's the perfect plan to get them to talk to each other." Unlike his girlfriend, he was fully confident in his plan. He thought his plan was smarter than anything that Nara dude can think of.

Sakura sighed and hit her hand on her forehead. Her entire team was full of idiots. "Okay, so you think that just inviting the two over will instantly make them fall in love each other?" Sakura asked, sass was evident in her body language and voice.

"Hn." Sasuke said with no emotion or any regret. The two looked into each other's eyes, each full of competition and rivalry.

"I'm not against them coming over! I just think that it's not going to be this simple." Sakura stated matter of factly while Sasuke's face stayed the same.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said exasperated,"I'll make a little deal with you." A sly smile suddenly appeared on her lips. "If Naruto and Hinata confess their feelings by the end of the night, I have to do anything that you want me to do. But if they don't, you have to do anything that I want you to do."

Sasuke smirked at his competitor. No way was he going to lose this bet. They shook hands on it, and right then there was a knock on the door. The two ran over to the it, and Sakura grabbed on to the doorknob. "Get ready to jump around Konoha in a bunny suit." She winked at the smirking Uchiha and opened the door.

* * *

The blonde and dark haired shinobi walked over to the blue door, and Naruto knocked on it with slight force, his palms were sweaty from the conversation him and Hinata had just had.

After only a second, the host and hostess answered the door. Sakura with a big grin on her face, and Sasuke with a smirk. "Welcome to our home!" Sakura announced and gestured for the two to come in. "I can take those flowers, Hinata, thank you!"

"Take your shoes off and leave them by the front door." Sasuke ordered the guests and followed his girlfriend into the house.

"Sasuke-kun was just making dinner! Make yourselves at home!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Hinata continued to stare at her feet.

"What's wrong with you two? Sit down and get comfortable!" Sakura commanded. The two sat on the couch on opposite ends._ I've won this fight! Sasuke-kun get ready for the worst! _Sakura thought with a wicked smirk.

* * *

**Ohhh what will happen next? Haha hope you liked this one! Tell me how I'm doing in the reviews! Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Day 3(Chapter 5): Confessions**

* * *

**OMG thank you all sooo much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and love you all!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata sat side by side on the table. On the opposite end sat Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. As Sasuke had promised, he had made ramen for dinner. The Hokage was enjoying his meal with a few slurps, not feeling uncomfortable at the dinner table at all. On the other hand, the Hyuuga ate slowly and politely.

_The two were complete opposites, yet strangely similar. _Sasuke thought while chewing his noodles. He looked over at Sakura and waited for her to somehow start a conversation. He never liked to start them himself.

Sakura noticed his stare and looked down at her lap, thinking of something to say. After a few more bites and slurping, she thought of something.

"So.. I hope the food is good!" Sakura began,"Sasuke-kun is a great chef." She looked at Sasuke and he smirked. He always liked to be complimented, especially from his girlfriend.

"It's very good, Sasuke-kun. Thank you!" Hinata said after swallowing her food in her mouth.

"Yeah it's pretty good." Naruto muttered in between mouth fulls of ramen implying that if could be better. Their rivalry never ended.

Sakura sweat dropped."So, Hinata do you cook?" The pink haired medical ninja asked the Hyuuga, trying to get her out of her shell.

"Yeah, I do." Hinata said,"I mostly like to cook cinnamon rolls. They are my favorite food." She smiled shyly while Naruto looked at her. He remembered when she made him food one time during a mission. It was delicious and definitely better than Sasuke-teme's cooking.

"Hinata is _way_ better at cooking than you, teme." Naruto stated confidently while Sasuke scowled.

"At least I can cook, dobe." Sasuke said while glaring at his friend. Sakura quickly changed the subject before it could get out of hand. "So anyway! Hinata, how is everything?" Sakura was never a nosy person, but she needed to know about that Yukio guy.

"Everything? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked the suspicious pinkette, unaware of her thoughts.

"You know.. About the boy shinobi?" Sakura winked at the Hyuuga causing her to look back in surprise. She averted her gaze and realized Sakura was talking about Yukio-kun. Naruto stopped eating and looked up at the dark haired kunoichi when he heard there was a shinobi on her mind.

"Nothing." Hinata said truthfully. There wasn't anything going on between them. He was just being kind to her, that doesn't mean anything.

"Are you sure, Hinata? Cuz last time I checked, you two were dating." Sakura pointed out as innocently as possible. The Hyuuga heiress' eyes widened and she began to blush a dark, crimson red. "W-who did you here that from?" She stuttered which angered her. Hinata never stuttered anymore, but it was ridiculous that it had reappeared.

"Yukio himself told me." Sakura said nonchalantly and Naruto instantly remembered that name. His hands gripped the napkin he was holding tightly as he looked back at Hinata to see her reaction. He was praying to himself for anything but this. Sasuke noticed Naruto's movements and watched him with a bit of worry in his eyes. _That idiot..._

Hinata looked up at everyone staring at her. She never liked public speaking nor being the center of attention. It caused her blush to deepen. The Hyuuga clarified with the most calm tone she could muster. "I don't understand. There isn't anything between us at all."

Naruto relaxed and slunk back into his chair while Sasuke's concern diminished as quickly as it had formed. Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief. Team 7 could now enjoy the rest of the night without uneasiness.

"Thank goodness.." Sakura muttered under her breathe. So there was still a chance for Naruto.

Naruto let out a loud laugh and directed his smile toward Hinata. He was worrying for nothing! However, he knew time wasn't something that went by slowly. He didn't have that much longer till the elders were going to talk to him. 4 more days to be exact.

Hinata smiled back at the blonde with a blush and let out a small giggle. She had no idea why she was laughing, but seeing the Hokage's smiling face filled her with joy.

"Your laugh is so beautiful." Naruto muttered to the Hyuuga without thinking. He immediately blushed when he realized what he had just said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while smirking. Suddenly, he felt very bold.

"So dobe, what's going on with you? Did you get sunburnt or something?" Sasuke asked with a grin and pointed at Naruto's whisker marked cheeks that were getting redder by the second. Naruto glared at his best friend and cursed in his mind. Of course Sasuke would notice.

"Well yeah! I've been training nonstop lately!" Naruto lied trying to impress the woman beside him.

"Idiot, you were doing your paperwork the whole day." Sasuke mentioned and Sakura hit the Uchiha in the arm playfully. However, her brute strength caused it to feel sore. He rubbed his arm and Sakura piped in,"well it looks like Hinata got sunburnt as well!" She smiled cheekily at the two shinobi across from her who were both boiling by the second.

Naruto scratched his head again and looked over at Hinata who indeed was as red as a tomato. Slowly, a smile began to form on his lips. So her feelings for him were still there.

Hinata noticed the burning gaze and turned slightly to see her life long crush's bright red cheeks. She almost giggled. Seeing him flustered was so comical.

Sakura became antsy with waiting for something to happen, and Sasuke twitched, trying to keep his cool demeanor. Without thinking, the pinkette blurted out.

"Just say it already!" The sexual tension was killing her. It was almost as bad as when Sasuke first came over to her house.

Naruto and Hinata remained silent, unable to speak.

"Okay." Sasuke said quietly while standing up from the table. He pointed at his best friend. "Do you like Hinata?"

Naruto looked up at him with questionable eyes. "Well yeah." Hinata and him had been friends for a while.

Sasuke turned to the woman sitting beside him, "Hinata, do you like Naruto?"

"Of course!" The kunoichi said with a blush. Her friendship with Naruto started during their genin days.

"My work here is done." Sasuke got up and took the dishes to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. You know that wasn't a real confession?" Sakura asked her lover once the two shinobi had finally left their household. "They thought you were just talking about friendship. Not love." If there was one thing she knew, it was that Sasuke thought he was an expert at romance, when in actuality, he knew just as much as Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at the medic,"I won, Sakura. They confessed that they liked one another. Those are feelings." Sakura slapped her head for the second time that day. Sasuke was an idiot.

"You aren't serious are you?" Sakura asked giving him an unamused face and crossed her arms across her chest.

When the Sharingan user didn't answer, Sakura sighed. She didn't really care what Sasuke would make her do. Knowing him, whatever it was, it wouldn't be anything too bad.

"There's a list of things you have to do. It's on the counter." Sasuke gestured his head toward the note.

The pinkette followed his gaze and walked over. Picking up the list, she raised an eyebrow. "This list.. Is so random. What are you planning?" She looked at the Uchiha in the eye.

"I won the bet. You have to do it." The raven haired shinobi smirked and left the room to finish cleaning the remainder of the dishes.

* * *

The golden haired shinobi and the lavender haired kunoichi left the Uchiha's household and were walking down the streets of Konoha toward the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto had politely offered to bring Hinata home in which she agreed and thanked him. They were much more comfortable than they were earlier that day.

The slight breeze blew through Hinata's hair while the moonlight shown on it, making it glow with vibrancy. Naruto side glanced at the pale eyed beauty with affection within his gazd, and he looked down at her small hands that he had once held. They felt strong and calloused yet gentle. As the two continued down the road side by side, Naruto slowly grabbed her petite hand without thinking, remembering the same feeling he had felt during the war when they had held hands. He hadn't felt control of his body, it was as if it had moved on it's own. _Hinata... _She was so gorgeous and perfect, and he was so ordinary. Why would she ever care about an idiot like him?

Hinata flinched at the contact of his hand on hers, but soon got used to the familiarity of it. His hand was still the same as before, big, strong, and made her feel safe. While they continued to walk in the darkness, with only the moon giving them light, she wasn't afraid or nervous. All her past fears had passed, and she felt like no one could harm her. She smiled with warmth welling up inside of her.

But as suddenly as his hand had grabbed hers, he pulled away and stuffed it in his pocket, leaving her feeling uneasy once more.

If Naruto could, he would not only hold her hand as they walked, but pull her into him and kiss her deeply and passionately. He would feel her hands on his chest, and he would smell the fragrance she wore. He would do all that and much more. He would even say that he loved her. However, Naruto couldn't. His guilt was holding him back from his happiness and from Hinata. She deserved so much better than him. He had done too much damage in her life, he didn't think he could ever repair it.

He let go. Hinata was tempted to look up at the man whom she loved but didn't want her heart to break from his expression. What made her so easy to forget and so easy to move on from? Why couldn't he just stay? After all this time. After all the work she had done to catch up to him. Still she was not good enough. She looked away toward the ground, holding back the tears in her eyes.

Even though the two walked beside one another down the road, it felt like they were on opposite ends of the world.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Naruto asked the kunoichi as they arrived at her home. Their walk had been silent for the first half, but soon they began to talk comfortable with one another, catching up on the time they had missed. Not once did Hinata mention Yukio to Naruto's relief.

"Yes, thank you for walking me home, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a bigger smile than usual. "I had a great time tonight."

Naruto looked at the lovely Hyuuga in shock, but his eyes softened with longing. He leaned down and picked up her hand. He kissed the back of it softly, but pulled away quickly.

Hinata blushed deeply, staring into blue ocean eyes. She felt daring and decided to take a chance.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Naruto said brightly."I had a great time t..." He was interrupted, full of shock.

A blushing Hinata had went on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Naruto blushed madly and stood frozen. He was in a daze, and all he could see was the girl he loved standing in front of him.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved and giggled before shutting the doors of her compound.

The Hokage stood there for a few more minutes in complete and utter bliss. Wow... Wait till I tell otousan about this. He leaped into the air and headed toward the Hokage monument.

* * *

Hinata rushed into her room in glee, a blush still adorned her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Since when did she become so bold? She giggled and hugged her pillow, lying down on her bed, she sighed dreamily.

"Oneechan." Hanabi asked while knocking on her older sister's door. She looked concerned. Hinata's joy diminished immediately after seeing her sister's face. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, her voice was full of concern.

"Father wants you." Hanabi said, and Hinata walked out of her room, prepared for the worst.

"Hello, Hinata." Hiashi greeted his daughter kindly as she entered his bedroom.

"Hello, father. You asked for me?" Hinata asked her dad politely, waiting for his answer.

"Yes. I believed that you are at the age to be married, Hinata." Hiashi began, and his daughter listened to his every word intently. "A young man had asked me for your hand in marriage earlier, and I believe he is a qualified man to take care of you." Hinata's eyes widened. If if wasn't Naruto... Her hands began to shake, but she clenched them before her father could notice.

"A young man named Homumura Yukio has asked for your hand in marriage, and I excepted." Hinata's hands sat limp at her side, and the words echoed through her mind continuously. She felt like she had fallen through the ground and it had swallowed her. _No... This can't be happening!_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Haha well hope you guys liked this one! R&R! Until next time! Bye! -MM**


	6. Chapter 6: Strength

**Day 4(Chapter 6):Strength**

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and follows and all that shiz! Love you all sooo much and I hope you like this one! Xoxo**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Father.. You can't be serious." Hyuuga Hinata asked while tears began to form in her eyes. How could her father do this to her? How could he be so cruel?_

_"Hinata.. I'm doing what I think is best for you." Hiashi looked at his daughter lovingly. "It's a parent's duty to protect their child." _

_"But.. Father.." Hinata began but was soon interrupted._

_"No, Hinata." He said sternly with frustration in his eyes. The two continued to stare at one another, eyes full of remorse and eyes full of concern. Eventually, Hiashi broke the silence. "Hinata, I'm doing this because I love you."_

_"Father... If you really loved me, you would let me choose who I want to marry." Hinata declared boldly, then looked down at her lap as the tears fell onto them. She gripped the fabric of her pants tightly until she felt like she could break the seams._

_Hiashi studied his daughter carefully. She wasn't the shy and pathetic child she used to be. As he eyed her, Hiashi stated,"Choose? Hinata, you know that you can't freely choose without the Hyuuga's input."_

_"So the council agreed to this?" Hinata asked angrily as the unending tears became hot, and her head began to spin till she was dizzy and nauseous._

_Hiashi looked at Hinata and closed his eyes, saying with authority in his voice,"Yes they have. They all agreed that Yukio is a respectable and honorable ninja who will take care of you. There is nothing you can do about it now... He asked to marry you in 2 days.. And we agreed."_

_Hinata's eyes widened and she froze as if the world itself had stopped, except for the constant flow of tears falling down her face. She was angry, frustrated, and full of remorse. But most of all, she knew she was being foolish. Naruto didn't even propose to her, nor did he show much interest in her. Instead, he would turn away and leave her confused. But still, that moment they had just shared.._

_Slowly, she got up despite feeling like fainting. Clenching her fists and biting her lip, she left for her room, slamming the door behind her._

_(End of flashback)_

The dark haired kunoichi squinted her eyes and slowly opened them as the sun shone through her window the next day. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, reminding her of the night before. Her bottom lip was sore from biting it. However, she bit it again to prevent her tears from falling, which caused it to bleed. Hinata was an exhausted mess, and didn't know what to do. Too many things were running through her mind. Yukio's proposal. Marriage.. Naruto...

_No. _She thought with bitterness. _He doesn't love you. It's been months, almost years and still he hasn't confessed. Maybe it's time to move on. You're not a kid anymore with a childish dream._

Hinata knew that her inner self talking to her was right. It was time to start out fresh and give up on the one she had loved her whole life.

* * *

"Hey pops, I'm here again." Uzumaki Naruto said sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage monument, dangling his feet over his father's head. He took visits with his father frequently when he had big news he wanted to share. Smiling, he lifted his face to the bright morning sky and took a deep breathe in, viewing his village with pride.

"So how's it going? How's mom?" Naruto asked comfortably. He was used to talking to his dad like this. It brought him some joy, knowing that his father was listening from above.

"Well I'm good.. But I came here to talk about something.." Naruto began awkwardly. "There's this girl.. And she has long, beautiful hair like mom's, but it isn't red.. It's this perfect shade of dark blue... And I thought she was a weirdo at first, but now I know I was a fool for thinking that." He laughed with his trademark smile. Hinata wasn't the same as she was during their genin years. She's grown as a person, yet she was still the same girl who looked after him constantly.

"I really care about her. And it isn't just as a friend.." Naruto said while looking down uncomfortably and scratched his head. It wasn't easy confessing to your dad about the girl you have feelings for.

"I think... I love her.."

He said it slowly, but paused soon after, shocked at the words that slipped out of his lips. Even though Naruto was completely honest when it came to speaking with his father, his confession was still a surprise to himself.

Clearing his throat, he spoke with more confidence. "I love her the way that you and mom loved me."

The wind blew leaves into the air and his bangs became disleveled. He said with a husky voice. "I just want to protect her. I want to make sure no one hurts her, and that she will always be happy.."

"There's something about her that's so different from everyone else. She's no ordinary person..." Naruto looked into the distance and saw her face wherever he looked.

"I promise... That I will protect her with my life like she has done for me... Forever, and always." Naruto pounded his chest with his fist and looked toward the sun.

_Never going back on your word, that's my ninja way too._

Naruto smiled at the memory of Hinata and said to his father happily, "So I wanted to let you know before I say anything to her. I know I probably should've manned up and spoken to her already. But this isn't something I'm used to.." Letting out a deep breathe, he remembered his mom's last words about women and grinned despite himself. His mother was as carefree and loud as he was. The opposite of his father's calm demeanor, but nonetheless, they were perfect for one another.

Naruto sighed while watching a family holding hands down the street and the child grinned brightly and giggled. Naruto looked at them with an almost sad smile.

"I really... Miss you guys.." He looked down again and the breeze continued to blow through Naruto's hair as he sat with his father.

"Well now that I'm Hokage, I have to take care of my duties." He brushed off the dust on his pants and jumped up with a laugh. "It was nice talking to you, dad! I'll come back another time! Thanks for always watching over me!" He grinned and walked away from the mountain with his "Seventh Hokage" robe trailing behind him.

* * *

"Oneesan.. Where are you going?" Hanabi asked her sister with worry in her voice. Ever since Hinata had received the news about her wedding, she has been acting differently.

"You have to find your dress for the wedding..Father will be upset.."

"I know, Hanabi." Hinata said slowly walking over to her younger sister and smiled sweetly at her. "Everything will be fine. I'm just going to train for a little bit. I'll be back before father even knows."

"But.. Wait!" Hanabi said with a start, but the pearl-eyed woman was already out the door. Hanabi looked down at her feet, knowing the truth. _Hinata wasn't wearing appropriate attire to train. So she wasn't going after all._

* * *

A young woman with long hair blowing in the wind sat criss crossed in front of the grave of Hyuuga Neji. She spoke to him the same as when he was alive.

"Neji-niisan.. I need your help." Hinata began with panic in her voice. She was so conflicted and confused. "A man I barely even know is going to become my husband tomorrow. I don't even know at all how to react to this.."

She looked at the fresh flowers on the dirt in front of him and slowly said with in a daze, "I just wish you were here.. To tell father how I feel. To sway the council from this decision. To help me through this.." She gripped the grave tightly and began to sob. "I-I.. Miss you so much, Neji.. Niisan.." She choked out the words and watered the dirt beneath her with her tears. She thought she wasn't a weakling anymore, but now all she ever did was cry. She hated herself for it.

Out of no where, a hand grabbed Hinata's shoulder, startling her in the process. She turned around to find a familiar face.

"I guess you beat me to his grave today, huh?" Tenten asked with a soft grin on her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry when she saw how Hinata looked. Her eyes were raw and red. It looked like she had been crying all morning. Her lips had cuts on them and were also a bright red and were swollen. Her hair was a mess and looked like she hadn't brushed it today. But what worried Tenten the most was the look in her eyes. Hinata was in despair.

"Hinata. What's going on?" The weapon mistress asked, her voice full of worry and shock.

"It's nothing, Tenten." The Hyuuga stated and pulled off the best smile she could muster. She didn't want to be weak like she used to be. And she couldn't let Tenten bare her burden.

Tenten sighed, seeing through the fake smile,"oh you Hyuuga's.. Because I had to deal with Neji all the time, I can see through you and through your lie." The Hyuuga heiress looked into hazel eyes that once looked upon her cousin with such adoration. "Hinata, don't be afraid to just let it out sometimes."

Hinata eyes widened as she looked up at Tenten. Of course the brown haired kunoichi would understand her. After all, Neji was her teammate. Tears fell rapidly before Hinata could process. And then she was sobbing and taking fast, deep breathes while Tenten hugged her tightly through it all.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was scratching his head in his office during his lunch break. He was brainstorming ideas of how to ask Hinata out on a date and eventually ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew he had to make up for the lost time of him ignoring her, so taking his time was the best way to be successful in this situation. Naruto leaned back and took a slurp of his instant ramen noodles. He drank the broth and threw it in the trash when suddenly someone poofed into his office.

Once the fog cleared, Naruto said to the ANBU,"you could use the door like a normal person, teme."

"Shut up, dobe." Uchiha Sasuke muttered and continued. "I'm here to ask a favor."

"What favor?" The Hokage asked while raising an eyebrow. When Sasuke transported instead of walking, it meant two things, whatever this was, number one, it was urgent and number two, it was important.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and began,"I'm... going to ask Sakura to marry me..." He looked at his friend in the eye. Naruto noted that when the Uchiha did that, he was being dead serious and no one could stop him. "I already made a list of random things for Sakura to do right now that will eventually lead her back to the cherry blossom tree in the middle of Konoha."

"Good plan, Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated while shrugging his shoulders,"so what do you need me for then?"

Naruto noticed something strange about Sasuke today. Was he.. Fidgeting? Was he.. Combing his hair out? Was he.. Plucking his nose hairs? _What the heck, teme? Wait.. A second.. _Naruto thought while a mischievous grin grew on his face. _Sasuke is nervous about proposing to Sakura-chan!_

"You're nervous aren't you, teme!" Naruto said with a loud laugh that angered and embarrassed Sasuke.

The ANBU captain hated himself for thinking it, but he was insanely and utterly terrified. What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she says no? What if she starts crying randomly? These thoughts and many more ran throughout Sasuke's brain until he was exhausted. "No. Don't be ridiculous, idiot. I'm not anxious at all."

"Teme! Don't hide it!" Naruto grinned cheekily. He could read Sasuke like a book. "Don't worry! I'll help you! But on one condition."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Naruto stated with his tone full of seriousness,"Help me confess my love to Hinata."

* * *

After Hinata had calmed down and her tears were diminishing, she told Tenten the entire story.

The weapon kunoichi listened intently to every word while facing the Hyuuga and said with her voice full of surprise,"Wedding? Tomorrow? Hinata, this is crazy!" She looked astonished at the Hyuuga who nodded in agreement. "Wait.. Was I invited.." Tenten asked with a pout and slight playfulness in her voice.

"Of course!" Hinata almost laughed at her friend's expression. "I just don't know what to do right now.."

Tenten looked at her friend with compassion. She knew Hinata was going through a lot, and she was in pain and shocked at the sudden news from her father.

Tenten took a deep breathe and stated confidently,"Sometimes, things happen and we don't understand why." The kunoichi slowly bent her head towards the grave, her eyes, a mix full of emotion, confusion, and remorse. "But despite that.. I believe things happen for a reason. Even if we don't understand that now.." She turned looking at her lover's cousin.

Hinata returned the gaze and looked down where her cousin lay buried. "Yes.. You are right.."

"But.. I never said that reason is always good." Tenten said, interrupting Hinata's train of thought."Things happen, we hurt, we fall, and we cry. But that's life. And if we want to live in this life and be happy, we have to be able to overcome these obstacles." Tenten stated and grabbed Hinata's hand into hers. "I don't know why this is happening to you. You probably don't know either. But one thing I'm certain about is that you are a strong woman and can get past this with your head held high. And even if you don't want to marry this man, you will marry him with a smile on your face despite not loving him because you are so much more than a woman in an arranged marriage."

Hinata stared at her friend with a new found light. Her lip began to tremble and she hugged Tenten tightly. "Thank you.. So much, Tenten-san."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata walked back to her home full of determination to fulfill her duties. She couldn't run away like she always used to do. She will face this head on.

Speaking of head on..

"Oof.." Hinata muttered as she bumped into a figure while she was giving herself a pep talk.

"Hello again, Miss Hyuuga." Yukio said with a smile at the young woman in front of him.

* * *

**How Naruto will react to the news? How will Sasuke propose? Will the wedding really occur! Find out in the next chapter! R&R! ~MM**


	7. Chapter 7: Starcrossed

**Day 4(Chapter 7): Starcrossed**

* * *

**Hi again everyone! I'm sorry that everything is getting so crazy and tense right now hahah but don't worry it only gets worse! Jk it all resolves itself soon! I hope y'all can be patient with me in the time being! Hope you like this one!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was annoyed and grumpy. First she lost the bet to Sasuke, and now she has to do all these stupid things on this list like getting flowers, chocolates, and all these other romantic gifts. Did he want her to give these things to him? _What an idiot. _

"Of course Sasuke-kun would do this." The medic ninja said sarcastically with an annoyed tone. "Afterall, his definition of romance is far from correct." She mumbled to herself. She continued to walk down the streets of Konoha with a box of chocolates in her hand.

When she arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up a bouquet of flowers, Sakura was greeted by her best friend.

"Hey, forehead! I see that you're getting flowers and chocolates for yourself! Is Sasuke not enough anymore?" The Yamanaka snickered evilly.

"Oh please. I'm following this list that Sasuke gave me. He's surprising me with something, but I don't know what it is yet!" Sakura bragged while Ino laughed.

"So what can I get you today, Sakura?"

"Just a bouquet of roses. Thanks, Ino-pig!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and winked. "How's Shikamaru?"

"The lazy butt he's always been." Ino retorted and got up to get the roses.

As Ino began to pick up the flowers, a kunoichi suddenly rushed into the flower shop. Her usual two buns were messy and concern was painted all over her face. "You will not believe what is going on with Hinata right now!" Tenten announced to her friends while catching her breathe. She looked from the two kunoichis' confused faces and forced herself to relax so that she can explain what was going on correctly. The girls were in for some crazy news.

* * *

"Hello.. Yukio-kun.." Hyuuga Hinata said quietly and automatically kept her distance from the man. She looked down at her feet and didn't stop to talk to him, but continued to walk straight ahead.

Homumura Yukio smiled sweetly at his soon to be bride and caught up with her, walking down the road together. "So did you hear the news? I'm very excited."

"Yes.. I did." Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She continued to walk down the road with Yukio beside her.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Yukio asked the Hyuuga with worry in his tone.

"Oh nothing!" Hinata turned to face the man she was going to be with for the rest of her life. She gulped down the lump forming in her throat. "Well I've arrived at my destination. I will see you later."

She didn't wait for his reply and simply rushed into the building without looking back. She wasn't ready for any of this. Hinata had no idea why she was even here, but somehow this was the place she felt safe to go to.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was in his office doing his paperwork diligently. He cleaned up the place, and the ground was clean and unlittered. It really was nice not having trash on the ground. He thought to himself as he scanned through his work.

"A band of thieves in the Village Hidden in the Mist.. Sounds like an A rank mission just to be safe. A few chuunin would be good for that." He said to himself and continued down the line.

"A rogue ninja whose kidnapping woman and killing them.." Naruto scratched his head and thought long and hard of what rank this mission should be. It's only one ninja. But then again, he's a rogue ninja. And he's stealing woman. So no kunoichi should be sent on this mission, who knows what would happen if one got taken..

Just then, a knock was heard on his door and Naruto yelled for the person to come in.

Nara Shikamaru trudged into the office with his hands in his pockets. He was the villages strategist and thought that the Hokage may need some help on assigning missions even if it was troublesome. "Hey, Naruto. How's it going?"

"Shikamaru! You're just the man I need!" The orange spark said with a relieved smile. "I don't know what rank this mission should be.."

The lazy genius grabbed and skimmed the paper. Closing his hazel eyes for a few seconds, he planned the moves that must be made for this mission like it was a Shogi game. After a few more moments, he opened them. "It's a tough one, but I think 3 or 4 jonin should be sent for this mission. It shouldn't be too bad, but we can't be careless. A four man squad would work well, so hire 4 shinobi who work well together." The strategist stated as Naruto listened intently.

"Sounds good! Thanks, Shikamaru. You'll always be the number one genius in Konoha! Don't let the haters stop you." Naruto winked at the shadow user and Shikamaru groaned. He was just about to say that no one really hated him, but was interrupted when another knock was heard on the door.

Naruto yelled for the second time that day for the person to come in.

The door opened and Naruto's heart rate instantly sped up as he saw the woman walking toward him. Immediately, he thanked the heavens that he cleaned his office earlier that day.

"Um.. Hokage-sama?" Hinata said shyly as she stood in front of the entrance of the door. Memories of the night before flooded into Naruto's mind. He covered his lower face with his hand in an attempt to hide his blush.

Looking at his friend, Shikamaru noticed the blush and knew that it was his cue to leave. He walked out of the room to give the two some privacy. "Well I'm going to go on out now. See you two later." He waved to no one in particular and closed the door.

As the Hokage studied the Hyuuga standing in front of him, he noticed something different about her appearance. She looked extremely worn out and her countenance was sloppy. She was a mess. But despite this, she still looked like the most spectacular girl Naruto has ever seen. However, his longing gaze didn't last, he noticed that the reason she came to see him wasn't just to socialize with him. He frowned and looked into her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Naruto-kun.. I need to talk to you about something." She said with urgency and a hint of uncertainty. Naruto looked at her from his desk in confusion. Was she upset? Angry? Depressed? He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew that something was wrong.

He remembered his vow to never let anyone hurt her. Gripping the side of his desk, he refrained from jumping out of his chair and hugging her tightly to take her pain away.

"What is it, Hinata?" The Hokage asked her with confusion and confliction evident in his voice. He looked into her pale eyes, trying to read her emotions like he did during the war. But right now, all he saw was a blank stare.

"Something.. Has happened." Hinata started. She didn't even know why she was standing in front of him right now and telling him all this. What good will this do? She can't run away from her future because it will eventually catch up to her.

_Maybe.. He will stop me..._ No matter how foolish she knew that sounded, she couldn't help her heart from thinking that.

_What would he say? Would he even care?_ Averting his deep gaze, she looked down at her sandals, trying to gain courage again.

Thinking of no other way to say it, she blurted out,"Yukio and I are getting married tomorrow."

Her hands were trembling and her breathe was hitching. She couldn't get herself to look at him. Instead, she continued to stare at her feet, unable to see Naruto's reaction.

If only she looked, she could have seen the pain that Naruto was feeling. The anger and frustration. He felt like punching through a wall. Those words were arrows piercing him to the bone. But at the same time, Naruto was frozen. Unable to move.

Feeling like he was going to black out, Naruto gripped his desk tighter for stability.

The ninja who had so much to say, couldn't say a word. He was utterly speechless with his mouth hanging open_. Why was this happening?_

He was about to reach out to Hinata, but knew the foolishness of that. She wasn't his. She was going to be someone else's and had slipped out of his fingers like grains of sand. And he had let her. How could he be so stupid? This was all his fault and he knew it.

But he couldn't let this happen. No matter what, he had to do something! He couldn't stand around and watch his lover love someone else. However, right now, the Hokage felt weak and his legs were trembling.

"Hinata.." Naruto whispered in a raspy voice that was barely audible. Slowly, the Hyuuga lifted her head. Naruto had become sickly and pale. She never wanted to see him like this. And being the cause of it made her hate herself.

"I.." Naruto was unable to come up with anything. He was hitting himself in the head. _Say something! You're_ _Naruto Uzumaki, dang it! _

Hinata's eyes had widened. Was he going to say it? Or was this just wishful thinking. And even if he does confess, how will that help anything. So many thoughts ran through her mind till tears were in her eyes, and fell down her face.

Suddenly, a small breeze blew through Hinata's hair, and she felt a hand stroke her cheek tenderly. Naruto had appeared directly in front of her.

"I.. Never want to see you cry.. Hinata.." Naruto whispered so quietly, that only the two of them could hear. He wiped the falling tears away from her soft cheeks slowly.

Hinata's eyes widened and looked up at the shinobi's sea blue eyes. The two of then were so close, nearly touching. Her body ached to feel his skin. His gaze was full of love toward her, and her mouth was open from amazement. Was this real?

"I need you.. Hinata." Naruto murmured, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman only a few inches away from him. Her pale skin was so soft, and her lips looked so kissable. He had waited so long for this moment, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Slowly, he leaned in closer, and placed his lips on her soft lips.

Hinata was shocked. Her dreams were finally coming true. It felt so right doing this with Naruto, and she closed her eyes and leaned into him and the kiss, putting her hands on his chest. She loved him so much and had waited for so long. All she wanted was for this moment to last forever.

Feeling her hands on his chest, he cupped both of his hands around her face and closed his eyes. He was no expert in this field, so at first he didn't know what do when she leaned into him. He was afraid that he was going to make a wrong move, but he pushed all thoughts aside and focused on the Hyuuga heiress, deepening their kiss.

After much longer, the two broke away catching their breathe. Hinata was flushed and her lips were red. Naruto's blush was a dark crimson, but he smiled brightly at the woman's flawless face.

Feeling bold, Hinata jumped and put her arms around Naruto's shoulders between breathes. She gripped him tightly, feeling him for the first time.

He was taken aback by her actions, but wrapped his arms around her waist, taking in all of her scent. The sweet smell of mint and flowers, but it was solely Hinata's scent. He sighed in relief. _Finally.._

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured in his shoulder.

But eventually, they were both taken back to reality, and what was going to happen tomorrow. Taking one last minute to feel each other, they separated reluctantly. Hinata looking down again and Naruto staring at her. The two were unable to speak. They knew what they did was wrong, but yet it felt so right to them.

"Hinata.." Naruto began,"I want you so bad.. But..." _I can't have you. _He looked away and grit his teeth. He couldn't look her in the eye. What had he just done? He was being a fool.

Hinata furrowed her brows and the tears began to fall again, but this time, Naruto didn't wipe them away. She knew that he was right. This would never work out. "I need you too... Naruto-kun.. But.." She tried to speak but ended up breaking down and crouched to the floor, sobbing. "I love you so much! But we can't be together. And it just hurts." She gripped her sleeves and began to tremble. Right when she and Naruto were getting close, this had to happen. It just wasn't fair.

Naruto's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes as he hunched over the Hyuuga, hugging her tightly. He needed to stop her tears, but he it wasn't possible if he couldn't even stop his own.

Leaning down and touching her chin, the Hokage lifted Hinata's face up to look into her eyes. He was an adult now and had to take care of this situation maturely.

"Hinata.. We are adults now... We have to carry out the duties for our village and our clan.. No matter how difficult it is." Naruto said as his voice cracked slightly. He kissed her again before she could say anything, but she pulled away.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata began but couldn't get herself to say anything. He was right.

Naruto turned away. He didn't want them to fall apart anymore. Getting up, he grabbed her hand and the two stood facing one another.

"We.." Naruto started but couldn't finish his sentence. He was speechless and couldn't get himself to say the words on his mind. _We can't be together._

Hinata read his mind and left with tears and unspoken words. _He didn't say he loved me_. She thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Oh man... That was intense.. I hope you all enjoyed it! Be prepared for the next chapter! Love you all! Bye! ~MM**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Moment

**Day 5(Chapter 8):In the Moment**

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for reading the next chapter! For some reason, the line button isn't working so i made x's instead.. Hope you don't mind! and i know alot of you are upset about Naruto's behavior, but keep in mind that he is still pretty young and hasn't been Hokage for that long. He has to be taught something through this story, or else there will be no developement. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

xxxxxxxx

**I do not own Naruto**

xxxxxxxx

"No way..." Yamanaka Ino muttered with pure shock on her face. Tenten nodded and the blonde stood dumbstruck.

Haruno Sakura stood beside her friend and her fists clenched as each moment passed. She cast her eyes to the ground and grit her teeth. _That man.. _

Sakura looked up at the two woman and stated with severity,"I will not let my friend marry Yukio."

The kunoichi nodded in agreement with the pinkette. They weren't going to let their friend marry some man they barely even knew.

"Then what will we do?" Tenten asked seriously. She was never the type to try to interfere with people's love lives, nor did she ever try to stop a wedding ceremony. She looked from Sakura to Ino. The two looked deep in thought.

"Pretty people are deceiving." Ino pointed out to the other girls' dismay. Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand saying,"I need time to think about this.. Let's go get dinner tonight. We should invite Hinata."

"But doesn't she have to prepare for the wedding?" Ino asked her friend.

"She'll be wasting her time if she gets ready for something that's not going to happen." Sakura smirked, and the three separated, trying to figure out how to help Hinata.

xxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke cast his eyes toward the ground and tapped his foot on the dirt. He stood under a blooming pink sakura tree and had been waiting there for the past 15 minutes. Eventually, he started to look around, while trying to hide the fact that he was waiting for someone. The Sharingan user took a deep breathe. She was never the type of person to be late.

He even estimated how long each task would take her so where was she? Putting his hand in his pocket, Sasuke rubbed his thumb along the rim of the gold and diamond engraved ring. A drop of sweat ran down the side of the Uchiha's face. He froze as it rolled down and hit the ground directly below him. Was Uchiha Sasuke... Sweating? Was he actually nervous that she would not show up? Was he afraid of... The r word?

_No. I won't get rejected. All females in the right mind are naturally attracted to me._ Sasuke thought, but despite this, his palms were wet from his sweat, and he continuously licked his lips. When did it get so hot? Was his hair okay? Where the heck was Sakura? Despite any reassuring words he told himself, the ANBU captain continued to think of the worst possible outcomes.

Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was panicked and desperate to catch his breathe. Jumping from building to building in a hurry, he headed toward the Hokage's office, the only place he could calm down.

xxxxxxxx

"This is the last spot.." Sakura muttered to herself, and when she looked up from her paper, the pinkette marveled at the tree in front of her. The bright cherry blossoms were fully bloomed.

"Wow.." The kunoichi murmured awestruck. She smiled at it, tightening her hold on the flowers and chocolates.

"Hi, ugly." A certain artistic shinobi greeted Sakura while walking toward her with a pencil and sketchpad in his hand.

The pinkette didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Hello, Sai..." She muttered as her fists clenched. Well that ruined her mood.

"Sakura-chan, I'm only kidding." Sai smiled at the woman in front of him. Ever since the war, Sakura noticed that he had become much more social and understood emotions better than before.

The medic laughed softly and turned toward her teammate. Slowly, she lifted one of her clenching fists up toward her face and threatened, "Yeah, you better be."

Sai immediately backed away a foot or two. He didn't feel like going to the hospital that day.

Sakura recovered quickly and asked, "What are you doing here anyway, Sai?"

"Drawing the newly bloomed cherry blossoms." Sai stated and held up his sketchbook to prove his case. He looked down at the flowers and chocolates that Sakura held in her hands.

Approaching the young woman, the artist grabbed the flowers and chocolates from her hands. "I read that if a woman and man are under a sakura tree, one of them will ask for a romantic favor."

Sakura tensed and looked at the man strangely. He did understand emotions better, but he was still clueless.

"Sorry, ugly. I'm not interested in you, but thanks for the gifts anyway." Sai said with a smile. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came. The medic ninja punched him in the cheek, causing him to fall a few yards away from the place he was standing.

Despite his attempts to avoid going to the hospital, Sai willingly trudged with a bloody cheek.

xxxxxxxx

_"I love you, Naruto-kun." _

Her smell was faint, but it still lingered in the air. Uzumaki Naruto stood petrified and in the same area he was in when he had put his lips on Hinata's. Looking down, he quickly retreated to his desk, feeling dead inside. He was the stupidest man on the planet. Allowing the woman he was in love with to just leave. He pounded his fist on the desk.

_I kissed Hinata._

He pushed his chair across the room.

_I embraced her. _

He yanked at his golden locks, wanting to pull it out completely.

_I could have run away with her. _

He kicked his foot against a pile of papers lying on the ground, scattering them around the room.

_And she is marrying another man tomorrow. She would do all these things and much much more with him._

The Hokage fell onto his knees and pounded the ground. Why didn't he do anything? What was wrong with him? Was he afraid? But why would he be afraid?

Suddenly, he looked up with wide eyes and a new found realization. He was afraid. Not of her, not of anyone else, but he was afraid of himself. Could he really mend the brokenness he caused her? Could she really forget about that? Was he good enough? Did she deserve someone better? Naruto pulled his hair again in frustration and confusion.

"What the heck happened in here, dobe?" Sasuke walked into the room with shock on his face. Papers were scattered all around the ground. Naruto's chair had fallen over and his desk had been pushed away.

The place looked out of control, but Naruto himself, was the scariest part of the scene. The Uchiha slowly and cautiously approached his best friend as if Naruto was a lion ready to pounce.

When Sasuke arrived at his friend's side, he looked down at him with concern. He rarely saw the Hokage have a mental break down.

"What happened." Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off his friend. The Uchiha knew that look in Naruto's eyes. The dobe was full of regret, and it revolved around the Hyuuga. Sasuke stayed where he was, waiting for an answer.

Still no reply.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't the patient type. "Dobe, we're best friends. I don't understand why you are trying to hide your feelings right now."

"Teme..." Naruto began,"shut up."

He didn't look at Sasuke, but there was bitterness in the Hokage's voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he unknowingly took a step back. He cursed inwardly at his actions and regained confidence. "Stop being an idiot." Sasuke said without raising his voice trying to avoid an argument.

"I can't stop what I already am." Naruto muttered and the Uchiha rolled his eyes at the Hokage's pity party.

"Get up, dobe." Sasuke said with annoyance in his tone. "Do you think curling up in a ball and crying will help you here? If you forgot, Naruto, we are adults now." The Uchiha crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. "I'm here for you, you know. Just like you are here for me."

Naruto lifted up his eyes at the Uchiha slowly. Sasuke, full of pride, made sure not to make eye contact with the shinobi.

The Hokage couldn't help but reveal a small grin. He let out a quiet laugh which caused Sasuke to scowl. Despite the annoyed appearance of the ANBU captain, the Uchiha offered his hand to Naruto and pulled him up.

"So what happened with Hinata." Sasuke asked the Hokage whose cheeks began to redden.

"Teme! How did you know that it was about Hinata?" Naruto asked while being flustered and having a sudden change of attitude. Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto looked toward the window,"I just.. Teme, I love her. But there's some bastard who is going to... Marry her tomorrow. I just I don't know.."

Sasuke observed his friend and understood that he was in pain. Naruto was awful at romance. He never confessed to anyone before. It just wasn't something he liked to do nor was he experienced. In that way, Sasuke and Naruto were very alike. "Just tell her." The Uchiha said quietly but loud enough for Naruto to hear. He waited for a response from the Hokage.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Naruto said looking off into the distance feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm being a complete idiot."

"Yeah you are." Sasuke agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can't change. Aren't you all about changing people? So why can't you change yourself." Sasuke asked. He remembered that Naruto was so different then everyone else. It was thanks to his help, that the Uchiha found his way.

"Change... Myself.." Naruto murmured under his breathe. He looked around at the scattered papers and the mess he created. He groaned. This wasn't him. He was acting different, and he was sick of it. "Thanks.. Teme. For the help. I lost my way but I think I'm good now." Naruto gave a bigger smile than before and Sasuke grinned back. The Uchiha was relieved he hadn't lost his touch of helping Naruto out.

"Wait... Why are you here, teme?" Naruto asked the man beside him.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered his proposal. He had wasted so much time that Sakura probably left the tree by now. He groaned inwardly. "I was going to do something but.. I'm .. N.. Nervous.. I was sweating dobe.. Sweating."

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-sweating? From what?"

Sasuke looked away,"Let's just say... I'll finally admit that I need help on romance.."

Naruto laughed cheekily while Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "I know just the man to go to!"

xxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata walked down the roads of Konoha in confusion and with disappointment. The previous images flashed through her mind, and she couldn't get it out of her head. The wedding was tomorrow, and she was in love with another man. She gripped her hands together. For this, she was powerless.

She continued to walk in a daze when she bumped into a pale shinobi. "S-Sai! Sorry I didn't see you there!" She looked at Sai and froze. His cheek was swollen and red with blood trickling down his nose. "Sai! What happened?" She looked at him with concern in his eyes.

_When a woman tends to your wounds, she really cares about you.._ _Well that's what I read from a book.._ Sai thought with contemplation. "Hello, Hinata-chan. Thank you for the concern, but I'm just going to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure? I can get you a hot water towel to clean up your face? I'm just worried about you." Hinata said still looking at the artist.

Sai's eyes widened. _Could it be? Both Sakura and Hinata have fallen for me?_ He gulped, remembering the last rejection he had given and how that turned out. But he knew the Hyuuga was a nice girl which made it even harder to say no. "Um... I'm good. Not interested. But thank you!" Sai smiled and waved goodbye before she could say anything.

"Uh.. Okay, bye Sai-kun." Hinata muttered as he left. _That was weird.._ She thought but shook it off. As she continued down the road, delicate and small pink petals floated in the air.

Hinata gazed at them until she encountered a giant beautiful cherry blossom tree. Beneath it sat a kunoichi with the same colored hair as the petals.

Hinata approached the woman and sat beside her saying, "Hi, Sakura-chan. How are you?" The Hyuuga heiress looked at the medic and noticed a bit of confusion and pain in her eyes.

Sakura looked up quickly when she heard Hinata's voice. "Oh Hinata! Sorry I didn't see you there!" She laughed a little, but it wasn't sincere. Hinata looked at her suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing.. Just me expecting more than I should be I guess.." Sakura shrugged as her small smile went away. "I just expected Sasuke to be here. I don't know why, but I thought he would do something special for me because I got these things and ran all these errands.." She lifted the flowers and chocolates up in her hands and dropped them to her lap in defeat. "And I'm just confused about my relationship with him.. I don't know if he is actually serious about me, and where this is actually going.

Hinata nodded in understanding. She could relate to Sakura in levels that most people couldn't. Placing her hand on the medic's, Hinata began, "Sakura-chan.. I understand you completely. But Sasuke-kun isn't the most romantic.. He's like Naruto-kun.. So maybe you should just be patient, I'm sure he will come around eventually.." Hinata paused to look at the medic, "Naruto-kun is also testing my patience, but I feel like this is part of growing up."

Sakura smiled at Hinata warmly, "dealing with these idiots? Yeah probably." The pinkette muttered and the girls laughed.

Sakura began to open the chocolate box. "Well I guess if they're not going to show up, we can enjoy these without them!" Sakura picked up a small dark chocolate filled with lemon creme and put it into her mouth. "Mhhhmm.. Here take some, Hinata!"

Hinata bit into a milk chocolate caramel candy and smiled. "It's delicious!"

Sakura nodded and took two flowers out of the bouquet, handing one to Hinata. "He loves me." Sakura muttered and pulled a flower petal out. "He wants to restore his clan." She pulled another out.

Hinata giggled and picked at the flower without words until Sakura interrupted her. "Oh yeah.. Hinata would you like to go out to eat dinner with me, Ino, and Tenten?"

"I would love to!" Hinata answered with a smile, and for a split second, she thought that everything was going to be okay. She forgot about the realities of life. And she forgot about the wedding that would occur the very next day.

xxxxxxx

Sai took Hinata's advice and cleaned his blood off with a towel, however, he still had to go to the hospital to get his wounds healed. Walking through the hospital doors with his sketchbooks in his hand and a bruised face, the pale shinobi approached the front desk. The first thing he noticed was the same medic kunoichi who healed his wounds countless times before.

"Hi, Sai-kun! Let me guess.. Punch to the face?" The dirty blonde haired kunoichi said with a knowing look. Hotonishi Misaki was a year younger than him and had turquoise blue eyes with a contagious smile that made Sai feel weird inside. He would have to read about that later.

"Oh hello, Misaki-chan. And yes you are correct." Sai said sheepishly as she took his hand and led him to a hospital room.

"What are you doing that's making Sakura-san so angry?" The medic asked with a laugh as she ushered for him to sit down on the bed.

"I really don't know.. I'll have to look into my books about that one.." The dark haired shinobi said while making a mental note about it.

Misaki placed her hands on Sai's swollen cheek and a green light emitted from them. He could feel the blood flowing normally again and relaxed slightly. As the medic continued to heal him, he looked at her face and noticed a slight reddening of her cheeks. He wondered if she had gotten hurt.

"Misaki-chan did you hurt your cheeks? Why are they so red?" Sai asked densely and the poor kunoichi became blushed even more.

_She must be angry with me.._ Sai thought with slight concern. I read from a book that if you anger a woman, she gets red.

"It's just that... Well.. You come over to the hospital a lot.. And I always heal your wounds.." Misaki began as she finished healing and put her hands at her sides, her blush becoming more intense by the seconds.

_Oh no..._ She is really angry.. Sai looked at her nervously. _What do I do?_

"Sai... I..-"

"Yo, Sai!"

"Sai."

Two young men barged into the room slamming the door behind them and interrupting the flustered woman. Sasuke noticed the intimacy between the medic and the artist but decided to apologize about it another time. Afterall, he still had to know what Sai did with Sakura when he wasn't on their team. Naruto, however, didn't even wait to inspect the situation and merely started the conversation.

"Sai we need your advice on romance!" Naruto pleaded the pale man.

"H-Hokage-sama. Sasuke-heichou. I should probably go.. Sai, you are all healed anyway.." Misaki muttered and left with disappointment. She was so close to confessing, but those knuckleheads had to barge in.

Sai watched her leave and turned to the two exasperated men and smiled at them. Finally, they recognized how romantic he really was.

"What do you two want?" Sai asked in a friendly tone that made Sasuke cringe. He really didn't like Sai, even after several years.

"Teme here needs some help with Sakura-chan!" The Hokage began as he pointed at Sasuke, receiving a glare in return.

"Dobe.. I could've asked him myself.." Sasuke scowled as Sai suddenly looked concerned.

"Oh my... Sasuke.. I don't want to burst your bubble, but Sakura-chan is in love with me too." Sai began and Sasuke stood shocked by Sai's words. Eventually, the Uchiha abandoned his surprise and replaced it by glaring daggers at the shinobi talking. "She gave me flowers and chocolates earlier today, but don't worry I rejected her. So I guess I replaced you in team 7 and now I replaced you in Sakura's love. What is that called again? I read that in a book.. A threeso.." Sai couldn't finish because Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't... Say... Another... Word..." Naruto hissed into Sai's ear. The Uchiha's Sharingan had activated and he continued his deadly glare toward the shinobi. Naruto walked back toward Sasuke cautiously. "Oi, teme... Just calm down a little.. You know he's kidding right?" Naruto said soothingly, trying to avoid conflict.

"Okay how about we start with me then.." The Hokage began trying to change the subject. "I need your help, Sai.. It's about... Hinata.."

Sai looked at Naruto unfazed by his words. "Hinata spoke to me earlier. She was very concerned about me, and said she worries about me." Naruto's fists clenched with anger and jealousy as the poor shinobi finished.

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

And the two pounced toward Sai with a rasengan and chidori.

xxxxxxx

Sakura and Hinata walked down the streets together after finishing the rest of the chocolates. The pinkette wanted to apologize to Sai for punching him earlier. She had been caught up in the moment and acted foolishly.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Three daisies please." Sakura told her best friend while Hinata waved at Ino.

"Hi, Hinata!" Ino said with a smile. Trying to block the thoughts of the wedding out of her mind.

Turning towards Sakura, Ino asked suspiciously,"Flowers again? This is the second time today!"

"I punched Sai and thought I should apologize for my outburst. I'm an adult now and can't do that anymore." Sakura confessed and the blonde understood.

"Here." Ino handed the flowers to Sakura. "Hey, why don't I just tag along with you two, and we can go straight to the restaurant afterwards?" The Yamanaka asked and the two kunoichi nodded in agreement.

Ino informed her mother, and the three headed out of the shop toward the hospital.

"Ino-chan.. Why do you still take care of the flower shop?" Hinata asked politely and Ino looked at her friend.

"Oh.. Well you know how dad.. passed during the war. My mom is still recovering and needs help with the shop." Ino said and looked down toward her feet as she remembered her father.

"I see.. That's very kind of you, Ino-chan." Hinata said quietly and Ino smiled vibrantly. Hinata. Sakura thought with concern. What are we going to do about the wedding? I will not let you marry that man.

The three kunoichi entered the hospital and asked the woman at the front desk to send them to Sai's room. They were given directions and headed down the hallway.

As they approached Sai's room, they suddenly heard a loud racket inside. After exchanging looks, they slowly opened the door, and the sight surprised everyone.

Sai sat on the bed with his ink and paper in his hands, but his signature smile was unaffected by the madness going on around him. Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in place armed with a rasengan and chidori.

Behind the former team 7 members was Nara Shikamaru in his jutsu stance. His shadow was connected to Naruto and Sasuke's, and he sighed a breathe of relief.

"What the.." Ino muttered as the three stared at the chaos.

Sakura looked from Sai to Naruto to Shikamaru to Sasuke. "What on earth is going on here?" She yelled at the group and all four of them tensed immediately.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata looked with worry at the Hokage. He glanced behind him in embarrassment, unable to move his head. Seeing Hinata soothed him a bit, and he relaxed, releasing his rasengan.

"Oi, guys. If you can't get your acts together then take your business out onto the open field where there are no innocent bystanders nor buildings in your range." Shikamaru muttered to the Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto, still holding them in his shadow possession.

"We aren't taking a shit, Shikamaru." Naruto said teasingly. "But I get it.. You good, teme?"

Sasuke looked down, avoiding Sakura's gaze and his chidori went away. "Hn."

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Ino asked impatiently. She hated not knowing what was going on.

Shikamaru sighed,"None of our business, Ino. I was looking for Naruto here to tell him that I had an idea about one of the missions. But as you can see, I made it just in time to save Sai's ass."

"Why thank you, genius." Sai said with a smile and Shikamaru sighed again. How troublesome this whole thing was.

"Sasuke-kun.. What really happened, and where were you today?" Sakura asked while approaching the Sharingan user. She stood directly in front of the man and stared into his eyes in confusion. However, Sasuke continued to look down at his feet and tried hard to avoid her gaze. She became frustrated. She had worked so hard to get his attention and this is happening? _What was up with him._

"So? That's it? Silence again?" Sakura asked with hurt evident in her voice. She looked away trying to conceal the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I waited for you, and I've been waiting for you for a long time now. It just isn't fair.. I mean we are living together now and I don't understand why we aren't anything more yet.."

The Uchiha remained quiet and so did the people around them watching eagerly. Sasuke was too proud to propose to the kunoichi in front of all of his teammates and friends. But if he didn't, would she forever hold this against him? She wasn't the type to hold grudges so she would probably forgive him. But.. He knew he couldn't test her like this. He loved her, and he wasn't the heartless idiot he was before. It was now or never.

For once, the proud Uchiha decided to do something that wasn't so proud. He got down on one knee in front of the pink-haired woman he loved. Taking her gentle hand in his, he asked without any sense of embarrassment,"Sakura, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please be my ninja bride."

Shikamaru scowled at how easily Sasuke proposed. He was still trying to find a ring for Ino.

Ino, however, was gleeful, but suddenly she grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt yelling,"I can't lose to Sakura in romance! That was Asuma-sensei's last words! So what's taking you so long?" Shikamaru knew she was referring to the engagement and sighed. What a pain this whole thing was.

Naruto sniffed and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He saw them through the years and witnessed their development. He knew how much they both cared for each other but were too proud to admit it. Finally, his teammates were together after all this time.

Without thinking, he slipped his hand into Hinata's small one as the scene in front of them unfolded. Hinata blushed at the contact but held onto his hand. It was so familiar to her. She smiled at Sakura, remembering the conversation they had earlier.

Sai gazed at the scene intently. This was way better than his books.

A few tears slid down Sakura's pink cheeks and fell onto Sasuke's hand. She laughed and cried simultaneously and repeatedly said "yes". He slid the golden ring onto her finger and she hugged him tightly, and the two both let out a sigh of relief from the anxieties they had earlier. Everyone around them began to clap and some(Naruto) cheered and whistled.

However, the engagement ring suddenly slipped off Sakura's forefinger and clattered onto the ground as they were hugging. Sasuke's eyes widened like plates. As did everyone else around them.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura began with a laugh,"you got me the wrong size ring!" Sasuke cursed inwardly at himself. He really was not made for romance. Shikamaru smirked. The strategist knew one thing, and that was to get the right band size.

"It's okay, Uchiha. I can teach you a few things about romance." Sakura murmured into his ear and pulled him into a kiss. This event lasted for some time until everyone felt awkward in their presence.

After awhile, Sai interrupted the two and said with excitement,"Sakura-chan.. Sasuke.. I drew something for you two." He revealed the sketch he had made which was of the couple making out.

Sakura turned a bright red and was about to punch Sai again, but Sasuke held her back.

"I like it." The Uchiha admitted to Sakura's embarrassment. Maybe he could get along with this emotionless bastard.

"We are NOT hanging this in our room." Sakura stated with arms across her chest.

"There's always the baby's room." Sasuke shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually, everyone left the hospital to go there separate ways. As they were exiting, Naruto still hadn't let go of Hinata's hand, and he didn't want to. Sasuke manned up and proposed.. So wasn't it his time?

"Hinata! Time to go!" Ino called out to her friend. "Say bye to Naruto!" She winked and the Hyuuga blushed.

"See you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and released her hand from the Hokage's. As they're hands parted, he squeezed hers one last time, and they went opposite directions. Both choosing to forget about the dreaded event that will take place the very next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for reading everyone! Sorry I'm updating so late ugh.. I've been busy with school... But I will try to update more! Thanks again! I was thinking of making another fic but idk which couple i should focus on... Any suggestions? Leave in comments!**


	9. Chapter 9: Faults and Redemption

**Day 5(Chapter 9): Faults and Redemption**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Love ya'll and hope you enjoy this one! :3**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the back of the bar, four kunoichi sat together in a booth. Haruno Sakura gazed dreamily at her ring and continuously touched the dazzling diamond. She didn't even notice the food or sake that lay in front of her untouched. Yamanaka Ino noticed the medics daydream and impatiently blew at her blonde bangs that were covering her face. _That Nara was taking way too long_. Ino thought while taking a few sips of her sake.

Sitting across from the two woman, Tenten gulped down her first cup of sake and chewed on a few pieces of meat contently.

And Hyuuga Hinata sat quietly and nervously. Sudden thoughts rushed into her mind like a flood, causing her to panick.

Noticing Hinata's silence, the Yamanaka eventually let out a loud sigh and whispered into her friend's ear.

"Sakura, I know you just got engaged and that's great and all, but we planned this dinner to talk to Hinata.. Remember?"

Sakura finally focused on something other than the ring and nodded slowly. She looked at Hinata and frowned, her anxiety was obvious.

"Hinata, do you want to talk about anything?" The medic asked with concern.

The Hyuuga heiress looked up bashfully and quickly said,"Oh no, I'm fine.. Just a little worried.."

The blonde and pinkette gave a knowing look, and Tenten glanced at Hinata with worry. They all knew that she wasn't "just a little worried".

"Why don't you just run away?" Ino asked. "You won't be a rogue. And everyone would understand."

"It's better than getting into a marriage with a man you don't love." Tenten piped in.

Hinata looked down and her brows furrowed. If only it were that simple. "My clan depends on me to be the next leader once my father passes. If I leave, I will also be leaving my responsibility behind me. So I can't."

If there was one thing Sakura knew, it was clan responsibility. Sasuke had informed her about his scarring past and the slaughtering of his family. She knew how important it was to restore his clan, and every clan needs a leader to lead it into the right path. Unfortunately, for the Uchiha, they weren't so lucky.

However, Sakura was convinced that Hinata would lead her clan in the right direction. But right now, her happiness was at stake.

"Hinata, you can't marry Yukio." Sakura said suddenly but firmly as a rock.

But this didn't waver Hinata's decision. "Sakura-chan, there isn't anything to be done. This is the only option I have."

"No! This isn't." Sakura said while gripping the table and trying not to raise her voice in the bar. Even though, there were many intoxicated shinobi laughing and talking loudly, she didn't want to seem angry. "Hinata, I will find a way to stop this. I promise."

Hinata shook her head slightly. But Sakura continued.

"Naruto loves you, Hinata, and I can't stand watching this man come in between my two friends."

The Hyuuga knew that the Uzumaki harbored some feelings for her. But hearing someone else say the very thing that had been bothering her all day, filled her with a giddy sensation. She clenched her fists and mentally kicked herself for acting like a child.

"But Naruto-kun.. Is letting me get married to Yukio." Hinata said quietly. "He chose not to stop the wedding.."

Ino scoffed. "That dumbass probably doesn't even know what a vagina looks like. Don't take it personally."

"This is Naruto we are talking about. He's the worst at anything that is related to romance. The only person he's ever kissed was Sasuke." Tenten pointed out with a snicker.

"Take it from his teammate, Hinata. Naruto is an idiot who thinks he knows about romance but really doesn't. He's completely clueless. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care." Sakura winked and added, "I'm sure he will find a way to help you get out of this tonight!"

Hinata looked at the girls with a slight glimmer of hope and let out a laugh. She smiled genuinely, thankful for friends that could make her happy despite difficult circumstances. But seeing Hinata smile and laugh crushed Sakura. Would Naruto really find a way to stop this wedding? Or was she just feeding Hinata false hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the girls went their separate ways, hugging Hinata and reassuring her that everything would be fine.

She thanked them and began her walk back to home. The streets were dark, with few lights, but it reminded her of her walk with Naruto. Hinata slowly closed her hand into a fist as she continued down the road. What was she thinking? She's getting married tomorrow, and Naruto wasn't going to do anything about it. She knew that there was no use in loving him anymore, so then why was her heart beating so fast and her mind spinning at the thought of Naruto Uzumaki rushing into the ceremony, demanding the wedding to stop?

She shook her head quickly and entered the gates of the Hyuuga Compound. Slipping her sandals off, she rushed into her room quietly and sat on her bed with a sigh. Tomorrow was the day.

Her wedding day.

She had dreamed about her wedding day many times. A beautiful white dress, bridesmaids with lavender dresses, and simple but dazzling decorations. Lastly, she would dream of her soon to be husband looking at her with admiration as she strode down the aisle.

Hinata knew that woman were very excited and slightly nervous the night before their wedding day. But Hinata wasn't excited or nervous at all. Rather, she was remorseful.

The Hyuuga covered her eyes with her hands and let out a long breathe. She continued to lay on her bed, wishing the very next day would never occur.

Suddenly, Hinata felt an odd feeling within her. She quickly sat up, adrenaline rushing through her veins. But before she could activate her byakugon, she felt someone jab her in the back, and she fell down on to her bed, laying unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his office studying his paperwork. It was getting late, but he continued to work diligently in an attempt to get the thoughts of the wedding out of his mind. However, this was useless, and he saw _her_ every time he closed his eyes. But he wouldn't just see Hinata with her gorgeous smile and bright, pale eyes, but he would see that bastard with her. He clenched his fists.

_Get a hold of yourself. Focus on your work._

Naruto continued to talk to himself while taking out a yellow folder filled with mission assignments. A paper slipped out and slid underneath his desk. Ducking underneath the desk, the Hokage reached and grabbed for the paper. Finally, he attained it but was rewarded with a bump on the head as he got up from under the desk.

"Ouch.." Naruto muttered while rubbing his hand over the lump on his head and looking over the paper he found.

It contained the information about the rogue ninja, who kidnapped and killed young woman. Naruto sighed and placed the paper into the folder. He had already assigned a squad for that mission and was awaiting their arrival that very night.

Suddenly, a shinobi poofed into the room. The white haired man gave a wave to his former student. "Yo." Hatake Kakashi said coolly.

"Kakashi-sensei! Perfect timing. So how did the mission go?" Naruto asked the masked man curiously.

"We didn't encounter the rogue, but we gathered a lot of Intel on the location of where he might be." Kakashi began seriously, "and all evidence leads to him being situated near or in the fire country."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Are you telling me, he may be in our village?"

"Yes, or he may be in another village near us." Kakashi said, "you can never be certain, but I would suggest that we keep a cautious eye out."

The Hokage nodded and looked away in deep thought. "Tell me how this man looks like and where he is from."

"He disguises himself to look different constantly, so there is no guarantee that we know how he looks, but I managed to get this picture." Kakashi held up a blurry picture of a shinobi walking in the dark. "He isn't from anywhere. He claims he is from the Hidden Water Village, but that village has been destroyed for years."

"They say that he is charming. His tactics include getting the women drunk or asking for their hand in marriage. Both end in him kidnapping them at night and rushing them out of their village. His motives are unknown."

Naruto grabbed the picture and looked closely at it. The man had dark brown hair like Yukio.

Quickly, Naruto opened the window and stood on the edge. "Hinata is in danger." He said in a serious and unreadable tone.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked wide-eyed. "Where are you going?"

"Tell everything you just told me to Sasuke and Sakura immediately. I need to find Hinata." And with that, Naruto jumped out of the window. He ran into the dark streets of the village, heading straight toward the Hyuuga compound with his Hokage robe blowing through the wind.

Xxxxxxxx

_Hinata.. Please be okay._ Naruto continued to repeat the same statement in his mind over and over again. He sprinted on top of buildings and rooftops through the moonlit night, showing no sign of slowing down. Panting more from his anxiety than his increased heart rate, it felt like years before the Hokage spotted the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto didn't bother for the door, but instead landed on her window sill and peered inside. There was no sign of Hinata. He cursed. Knowing he had no other choice but to search the house, Naruto frantically knocked on the grand doors of the Hyuuga compound.

He waited patiently, but his thoughts were chaotic and his imagination was running wild. _Hinata..._

After a few moments, Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door slightly and peered outside at the man standing in front of him."Hokage-sama. What brings you here?"

Naruto gripped his hands at his sides and looked upon the father, who allowed his daughter to marry a rogue. "Where is Hinata?" Naruto demanded urgently and Hiashi looked back at him in confusion.

"Hinata is in her room. She is resting for the wedding tomorrow." Hiashi explained, but Naruto wasn't convinced.

"You're daughter is in danger. I need to see her right now." Naruto said severely and the Hyuuga looked upon the man's angry gaze full of emotions. Naruto was a stressed mess. Obeying the Hokage's orders, Hiashi opened the doors, and Naruto rushed in.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called out frantically and looked around in hopes of finding the young woman.

"I told you, she is in her room." Hiashi repeated, now full of annoyance from the Hokage's yelling.

Naruto ran down the hall until he approached Hinata's door. He had only been inside once, and it was to retrieve a weapon that Neji had left in her room. The memories of Neji flooded through Naruto's mind, bringing up memories of the war and Hinata. He opened the door.

As Naruto had seen before, Hinata was not there. He approached her bed and noticed that the covers were crumbled.

_She must have been lying down._ Naruto thought to himself. He looked around in hopes to find any evidence of where the abductor might have gone, but there was nothing. The room looked untouched.

Naruto began to have his doubts. _What if Hinata hadn't been kidnapped. Maybe she was just taking a walk._

He fell onto the ground and leaned his back on the side of her bed. Mint and lavender. The fragrance of Hinata filled his nose, and he sighed. But then he smelled something unfamiliar. It was a very slight hint of dirt and sweat.

Naruto jumped up and looked out the window. He realized that it was opened only a sliver, and the lock was slightly dented. _So the shinobi must have escaped through the window with Hinata. Not knowing how to work the lock, he probably forced it open. _

Naruto pushed open the window to get a better look outside. No sign anywhere. He grit his teeth and walked out of the room.

"Did you hear anything strange in the past hour?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

"No, I didn't. I didn't even know that Hinata had entered the house, I just saw her sandals near the door. I thought I should leave her be, after all the wedding is tomorrow." Hiashi began, now looking pale. "Is she not in her room?"

Naruto looked down, filled with anger. "No.. She isn't there. She was taken. By a rogue ninja, who goes by the name of Yukio. Humomura.." He clenched his fists and looked up at Hinata's father full of rage.

"It's all your fault."

Hiashi looked stunned by the Hokage's words. His knees shook, and he became filled with guilt at the past events. _No_...

Forcing Hinata to marry that man. It really was his fault. If only he had known that Yukio wasn't who he said he was. If only he had listened to Hinata. None of this would have happened. And now his daughter is in danger. Because of him.

"However." Naruto began, forcing Hiashi out of his thoughts. "This is all my fault too." Naruto stated full of self hate.

Hiashi stopped shaking. Shocked, he listened intently to Naruto's speech.

"We both must take the blame for this. It's both of our faults. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I won't stop until I find her. I will go anywhere. I will search everywhere. I will do anything to find her. I will never give up, even if it kills me."

Hiashi stood with his mouth slightly open. _Uzumaki... Naruto.._

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said full of determination. "I love Hinata. And I promise you, I will find her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank** **you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one! I know! Major plot twist lol! Leave a review! Thanks again! Until next time! ;)~MM**


End file.
